Holding a Heart
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Puck and Rachel meet at a night club and end up sleeping together. Little do they know Puck is the new glee club director at McKinley and Rachel is his 16 year old student. M for SMUT. Puckleberry, Brittana and Fuinn relationships. Faberry, Britchel and Pezberry friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! New story time! **

**Prompt: Puck and Rachel meet in a nightclub and sleep together, little do they know that Puck is Rachel's new glee club director and Rachel is his 16 year old student.**

**WARNING TEACHER/STUDENT RELATIONSHIP! SMUT!**

Chapter 1

"What are you girls doing here?" Rachel asked her best friends Quinn, Santana and Brittany just after they had barged into her bedroom.

"We are here to take you out clubbing! Guess who got us fake ID's." Santana beamed and Rachel paled.

"I don't do that, actually we don't do that." Rachel corrected looking at Quinn who sat down next to Rachel on the bed.

"Actually I am, I kind of want to go out clubbing, well as best as you can when you live in Lima." Quinn told her best friend and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well you three have fun." Rachel told them sarcastically and Santana shook her head.

"Oh fuck no Berry, I want to go out with my sexy girlfriend and my best friend's; you're coming out." Santana declared and Rachel sighed.

"No I'm not and you shouldn't go either, we are only 16!"

"Please Rachie, it won't be the same." Brittany pouted and Rachel looked at her friends pleading faces and rolled her eyes.

"I have nothing to wear." Rachel replied lamely and Quinn shook her head.

"Santana brought over a black cocktail dress for you to wear," Quinn smiled.

"Because they don't let reindeer sweaters into clubs," Santana added playfully and Rachel frowned.

"I like how I dress thank you very much." Rachel snapped as she took Santana's very, very short dress and headed into her adjoining bathroom to change.

"So do I." Brittany agreed seriously and Rachel smiled knowing that Brittany could always make her feel better.

XXXXX

Stepping out of the bathroom, Quinn, Santana and Brittany stood in shock at seeing their best friend in something other than her usual skirts and sweaters.

"You look-,"

"Sexy!" Santana declared interrupting Quinn but Quinn found herself agreeing.

"Yeah, really pretty,"

"You're not lying?" Rachel asked looking at herself in her mirror and gasped, she looked really different, her dress was tight with a sweetheart cut showing off her breast and very short, stopping mid-thigh.

"You look beautiful, Lord Tubbington would agree." Brittany smiled and Rachel took Brittany's hand.

"Then it must be true, Lord Tubbington never lies."

"Come on Rach, let me do your hair while Q does your make-up and then we can leave." Santana told Rachel who agreed letting her best friends lead her back into her bathroom.

XXXXX

"So proud of you man!" Finn smiled at his best friend as the two of them waited in line for the most popular club in all of Lima, Ohio, "Can't believe we are celebrating you getting a teaching position!"

"Yeah it's fucking awesome; I'm so stoked to finally be out of college." Puck agreed.

"And I finally get a roommate that doesn't make me want to jump off a bridge." Finn added, happy that his old annoying roommate had been replaced with his best friend.

"Fuck yeah." Puck grinned only to growl at how the line wasn't moving, "For fuck sakes, I'm gunna be sober by the time we get inside."

"If we had tits we'd be in by now…" Finn sighed and Puck agreed looking over just in time to see four sexy girls cutting the cue.

"Just like them," Puck told his best friend and Finn whistled.

"Blonde one is sexy." Finn told his best friend goofy and Puck laughed loudly making one of the brunettes turn around locking eyes with Puck.

"Nah she is." Puck smirked at Rachel and she couldn't stop herself from blushing before Santana grabbed her hand and dragged her inside of the club and away from the mystery stranger.

XXXXX

"Remember our stories; we are all 21 visiting home from NYU." Santana reminded her best friends and girlfriend, "We are not 16."

"Duh," Rachel couldn't help but mutter and Santana grinned proudly at Rachel.

"Now let's go get fucked up." Brittany declared making Quinn and Rachel giggle.

XXXXX

A few hours into the night, Puck and Rachel locked eyes at nearly opposite ends of the club. Sitting next to a drunken Quinn while Santana and Brittany dirty danced on the dance floor, Rachel gave the sexy stranger a shy smile before turning away and took a sip of her cocktail.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked his best friend as Puck stood up.

"Over there." Puck pointed to the table where Quinn and Rachel were sitting.

"I said I liked the blonde!" Finn pouted and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Like I said you can have her, I want the brunette." Puck muttered before strolling over and taking a seat opposite Rachel who gasped up him in surprise. "Hey beautiful," Puck smirked and Rachel blushed.

"Hello." Rachel smiled offering out her hand, "Rachel."

"Puck,"

"You're named after a fairy?" Rachel smiled playfully and Puck laughed back.

"Noah Puckerman." Puck corrected and Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"Mind if I call you Noah?" Rachel asked nervously and Puck couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You can call me anything you want baby."

"Why thank you… Noah." Rachel smiled just as Finn stumbled over to the table.

"This is my mate Finn, Finn this is Rachel and?" Puck said and Quinn blushed at the tall, handsome man before her.

"My name is Quinn." Quinn smiled moving around Rachel to stand next to Finn, "Dance?"

Not being able to speak, struck by Quinn's beauty, Finn nodded dumbly and let Quinn led the way making Rachel and Noah laugh at their friends.

"Dork," They both mumbled at the same time before looking up at one another and laughing once more.

"Dance?" Puck asked Rachel standing up and offering his hand out.

"Sure."

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one**__**  
**__**Oooh**__**  
**__**If I took you home**__**  
**__**it'd be a home run**__**  
**__**Show me how you'll do**_

_**I want to shut down the club**__**  
**__**with you**__**  
**__**Hey I heard you like the wild ones**__**  
**__**Oooh**_

As the music pumped through the couples, Rachel wrapped one hand around Noah's neck letting Puck's hands fall to her hips, grinding her ass into his jeans covered cock both hearing the moan that Rachel let escape.

_**I like crazy, foolish, stupid**__**  
**__**Party going wild, fist pumping**__**  
**__**Music, I might lose it**__**  
**__**Blast to the roof, that's how we do's it**__**  
**__**I don't care the night, she don't care we like**__**  
**__**Almost dared the right five**__**  
**__**Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise**__**  
**__**Take me so high, jumping no doubts**__**  
**__**Surfing the crowd**__**  
**__**Oooh**__**  
**__**Said I gotta be the man**__**  
**__**When they heading my van, might check one too**__**  
**__**Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose, lose**__**  
**__**After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow**__**  
**__**Gotta break loose cause that's the motto**__**  
**__**Club shuts down, I heard you're super models**_

As Rachel watched Quinn making out with Finn on the dance floor she couldn't stop herself from turning around to face Noah and claiming his lips smiling to herself when she heard Puck groan before moaning herself when Puck thrusted his erection into her.

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one**__**  
**__**Oooh**__**  
**__**If I took you home**__**  
**__**It'd be a home run**__**  
**__**Show me how you'll do**__**I want shut down the club**__**  
**__**With you**__**  
**__**Hey I heard you like the wild ones**__**  
**__**Oooh**_

As Noah led Rachel into his bedroom Rachel found herself to turn on to be nervous. Glancing back at Quinn who was being led into what she assumed to be Finn's bedroom, Puck closed his bedroom door behind her and pushed her up against his door, claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

"Noah." Rachel moaned as Puck lifted her up with Rachel wrapping her legs around his waist.

Placing her gently down onto his king size bed, Puck groaned at the sexy site before him.

"Fuck you are sexy." Puck declared and Rachel blushed not having time to respond as Noah's lips were on her once more.

_**Party rocker, foot show stopper**__**  
**__**More shampoo**__**  
**__**Never one, club popper**__**  
**__**Got a hangover like too much vodka**__**  
**__**Can't see me with ten binoculars**__**  
**__**So cool**__**  
**__**No doubt by the end of the night**__**  
**__**Got the clothes coming off**__**  
**__**Til I make that move**__**  
**__**Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof**__**  
**__**All black shades when the sun come through**__**  
**__**Oh, it's on like everything goes**__**  
**__**Round up baby til the freaky show**__**  
**__**What happens to that body, it's a private show**__**  
**__**Stays right here, private show**__**  
**__**I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain**__**  
**__**Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne**__**  
**__**My life, coming harder than we hit play**__**  
**__**Do you busy with the bail, were you insane**_

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one**__**  
**__**Oooh**__**  
**__**If I took you home**__**  
**__**It'd be a home run**__**  
**__**Show me how you'll do**__**I want to shut down the club**__**  
**__**With you**__**  
**__**Hey I heard you like the wild ones**__**  
**__**Oooh**_

With a naked Noah on top of her, Rachel panted harshly when Puck moved down and began to suck and lick at her shaved pussy. Rolling her hips in time with Noah's tongue, Rachel gripped onto his shoulder's pleading with him to never stop.

"Oh god, so good," Rachel moaned, feeling her orgasm approaching already.

She felt like she and this man have had hours of foreplay already.

Feeling two of Noah's fingers enter her tight pussy, Rachel's thighs began to shake and clench as she fell apart thanks to this talented man.

"Noah!" Rachel moaned and Puck nearly came himself at the way she whispered his first name while cumming hard around his fingers.

"Fuck Rach, I'm gunna make you cum so fucking hard." Puck told her hoarsely, slipping on a condom and rubbing his cock up and down her soaked pussy, nudging her clit a few times.

"Stop," Rachel whispered into the dark as she felt his cock about to slip inside of her making Puck stop instantly, "I'm a virgin."

"Shit… crap," Puck muttered pulling away only for Rachel to pull him closer.

"But, but I'm ready." Rachel whispered and Puck moaned resting his forehead against Rachel's.

"Are you sure baby; you only get to cash this in once." Puck whispered not wanting her to regret it.

"I want you Noah."

_**I am a wild one**__**  
**__**Break me in**__**  
**__**Saddle me up and lets begin**__**  
**__**I am a wild one**__**  
**__**Tame me now**__**  
**__**Running with wolves**__**  
**__**And I'm on the prowl**__**Show you another side of me**__**  
**__**A side you would never thought you would see**__**  
**__**Tell that body**__**  
**__**Gotta make sure do you have enough**__**  
**__**I can't lie**__**  
**__**The wilds don't lie**_

As Noah thrusted into her pussy, Rachel winced at the sharp pain that came but soon went. Giving Noah a slight nod, Puck kissed Rachel gently before pulling back and thrusting inside of her once more, pulling a moan from the both of them.

"Harder." Rachel whispered and Puck obliged, thrusting in and out of Rachel at a faster speed with Rachel desperately trying to keep up with her, rolling her hips in time with Puck's.

Kissing her once more, Puck's hand wondered down her body, stopping to play with her nipples before engulfing one with his mouth then letting his hand travel further down her tanned and tight body to play with her clit sending Rachel's hips flying off the bed.

"I'm gunna cum baby." Puck warned and Rachel moaned at the knowledge she was going to make this handsome, sexy man cum.

Feeling the fresh wave of wetness coat his cock, Puck pounded into Rachel faster and finally let himself cum hard when he felt Rachel cumming around his cock, gripping onto his shoulders for dear life as she chanted his name over and over again.

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one**__**  
**__**Oooh**__**  
**__**If I took you home**__**  
**__**It'd be a home run**__**  
**__**Show me how you'll do**__**I want to shut down the club**__**  
**__**With you**__**  
**__**Hey I heard you like the wild ones**__**  
**__**Oooh**_

_**I am a wild one**__**  
**__**Break me in**__**  
**__**Saddle me up and let's begin**__**  
**__**I am a wild one**__**  
**__**Tame me now**__**  
**__**Running with wolves**__**  
**__**And I'm on the prowl...**_

Waking up with a headache and in a strange room, Rachel panicked. Glancing over to beside her, Rachel's eyes began to water when she realised what she had done last night… she had thrown away her virginity, given it to literally the first person who had showed an interest in her. Wiping her eyes, Rachel crept out of bed and collected her clothes, letting her tears fall when she noticed the small patch of blood, her blood, left on this strangers sheets. Putting her clothes back on, Rachel left Noah's room and went into the lounge room where she saw Santana and Brittany sleeping on Finn and Noah's couch. Waking her friend's up, Rachel told Santana to get Quinn from Finn's room as she bolted out of the house where she had lost her virginity, praying that she would never have to see Noah Puckerman ever again.

**A/N so, do you like it? REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Because so many wanted another chapter ASAP here it is… This chapter is dedicated to ****Noe'mie**** aka Mona :)**

Chapter 2

"Rachel, Rachel! Rach slow down!" Brittany yelled after her friend who was practically sprinting away from the house that they had all spent the night at.

Walking a little bit faster, Rachel bit her lip desperately trying to stop the tears that were streaming down her face… she felt like such a, such a harlot.

"Rachie," Brittany spoke quietly but loudly enough for Rachel to hear the fear in her voice and it made Rachel stop and let Brittany catch up to her.

"I-I want to go home now." Rachel whispered not looking the pretty blonde in the eyes and Brittany simply wrapped her arms around Rachel and hugged her best friend tightly as Rachel broke down a few streets away from Puck and Finn's house.

XXXXX

Waking up alone wasn't a thing Puck was used too; normally he was the one who had done the leaving. Rubbing his face with his left hand, Puck rolled over onto his side facing the direction were Rachel once laid and sighed.

"Fuck." Puck muttered when he noticed the small patch of blood and it all came crashing back, he had taken a girl's virginity why they were both drunk…

"Fuck I'm an ass." Puck mumbled as he rolled out of bed before stripping the sheets off his bed to put in the washing machine.

He couldn't help but feel even worse when he noticed Rachel had left her shoes, the one she had said last night were her favourite.

XXXXX

"I am never drinking again, or going clubbing." Quinn told her best friends as they all sat in Santana's room to clean up and shower before heading home.

"Is Rachel okay?" Santana whispered knowing her friend was hurting.

"No she cried San." Brittany whispered sadly, trying not to cry herself, "Rachie never cries."

"Yeah… did she and Puck?" Santana asked and Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, Finn and I were meant to do the same but… he passed out. I am so lucky." Quinn whispered glad that her virginity remained intact.

"Unlike some of us," Rachel muttered as she walked back into Santana's bedroom after having a shower, "I'm such an idiot." Rachel mumbled, tears blurring her vision once more.

"You're not an idiot Rachel; you're the smartest girl I know!" Brittany told her sincerely and Rachel's bottom lip trembled.

"I always thought my first time would be with my first love, with candles and flowers… instead it was some random from a club." Rachel sobbed hating herself for being so stupid, "I haven't even had my first boyfriend yet!"

"Rachel." Quinn whispered, standing up and hugging Rachel tightly, "Do cry sweetie."

"H-He didn't force himself on you?" Santana whispered and Rachel's eyes nearly popped out of her head; she couldn't shake her head fast enough.

"No! Of course not, Noah was, he was actually going to stop when I told him…" Rachel admitted and all three girls visibly relaxed, "It was silly drunk Rachel who told him to continue." She added with regret in her voice.

"He seemed like a nice guy," Quinn whispered and Santana and Brittany nodded.

"He listened to you talk about Broadway for nearly an hour," Brittany added and Rachel started playing with her nails, a nervous habit of hers.

"And he even sang a song to you… what was it?" Santana mumbled trying to remember the drunken night.

"Sweet Caroline, I told him I was Jewish and he said he was as well." Rachel mumbled and Quinn hugged her a little bit more closely.

"At least he was handsome Rach, and sweet. You two got along really well for the time we knew him… just, just don't beat yourself up about it, we are young we're allowed to make mistakes." Quinn whispered and Rachel nodded slowly feeling a little better.

"H-He was handsome wasn't he?" Rachel whispered and Santana laughed.

"He was sexy! I was considering becoming straight for a night." Santana joked and Brittany nodded.

"Me too Rachie… but he was the lucky one, you're super pretty." Brittany smiled and Rachel smiled for the first time since waking up all thanks for Brittany.

"He was lucky wasn't he?" Rachel giggled and Rachel and Brittany laughed while Santana and Quinn shared a look knowing Rachel would definitely need some help getting over this.

XXXXX

"So last night was fun," Finn said as he and Puck ate dinner later that night.

"Yeah it was pretty good," Puck replied his mind elsewhere; he hadn't been able to get Rachel out of his head.

"Did you and Rachel…?" Finn asked and Puck rolled his eyes.

"None of your business Hudson," Puck snapped not wanting to cheapen Rachel's first time.

"I take that as a no… neither did I, she passed out." Finn lied, angry that he was the one who had fallen asleep with a beautiful, willing girl next to him in his bed.

"Yeah that sucks man." Puck mumbled being dragged back into his thoughts of Rachel.

"I got Quinn's number." Finn confessed and Puck shot Finn a look.

"Really, are you going to call her?" Puck asked not knowing why he wanted to see Rachel again but knowing this would be the only way he ever could.

"Thinking about it, she's really beautiful man and smart. Girls got ambition." Finn grinned and he couldn't help but nod.

"Rachel's going to be on Broadway," Puck smiled and Finn looked at her oddly.

"You remember something about her? That's a first dude."

"She was different…" Puck mumbled, he had never been with a virgin before, he felt like he owed Rachel something; he wasn't sure what or why.

"Huh, fair enough… maybe you found someone special." Finn suggested and Puck cringed,

"Just because I remember her name and what she wants to do doesn't mean I'm ready to be tied down." Puck replied and Finn chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you're right man, I don't think any girl could tame the Puckerone." Finn chuckled before standing up, "I think I might go to bed, I think I'm still drunk; night man." Finn mumbled as he headed back to his room.

"Yeah night," Puck replied before deciding he should probably get some sleep; after all it was Saturday and he started his first day at McKinley High School on Monday.

**A/N next chapter Puck and Rachel meet again… REVIEW PLEASE :) more reviews means faster updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Well since you guys reviewed I will uphold my promise of another chapter :) If this story gets to 60 reviews by tomorrow I will update again tomorrow… that cool? Lol**

Chapter 3

Rachel's Monday morning started just like any of Monday at school. She got up, worked out, had a shower, got dressed, and made sure her hair and make-up were styled perfectly before making her way down to the kitchen to have some breakfast where she would talk to her parents for a few moments before the sound of Quinn's horn would honk telling Rachel her ride was here. Saying good bye to her parents, Rachel grabbed her school bag and rushed out the door waving to her best friends who were already seated in Quinn's car because Rachel's house was the last stop before school.

"When are you ever going to join The Cheerio's, us four in uniforms would look so hot arriving at school." Santana told Rachel as soon as the petite girl got into Quinn's car.

"I don't want to be a cheerleader; glee takes up all of my time Santana. Cheering is for you girls, it's not for me." Rachel replied simply and Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"We do both," Brittany stated matter of factly and Quinn giggled.

"Yeah Rach, we do both." Quinn smiled from the driver seat and Rachel shook her head.

"I may be best friend's with the popular girls, but I am no means popular… even you three's status symbol can't protect me from the slushies." Rachel mumbled making Santana and Quinn's hands scrunch up into a fist.

"Yeah B, we are working on that." Santana told Rachel seriously and Rachel smiled at her friends knowing they were always trying to protect her.

XXXXX

Puck couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he noticed all the high school girls were checking him out. Laughing, because there was no way that a hot 24 year old would settle for a schoolgirl, Puck just strolled into the choir room which would be his classroom and began to set up. Knowing that his job as the school's music teacher and glee club director was going to be a challenge since McKinley was mostly focused on sports; Puck began to set up his things for the day praying that he wouldn't punch a cocky footballer in the face that day.

"You must be Mr Puckerman." A voice announced from the doorway, "I'm Miss Walker, I teach history in the classroom next to the choir room."

Turning around, Puck was taken aback at the beautiful blonde woman staring in front of him. Smirking, Puck took a step forward and offered out his hand.

"Yeah I'm Mr Puckerman but please call me Puck." Puck grinned feeling slightly disappointed when she didn't immediately tell him that Puck couldn't be his real name just like Rachel had a few nights ago.

"Nice to meet you Puck, my name is Natasha but please call me Tasha. I can tell you it's going to be great hearing voices coming from this room again, and I know the kids from glee were really sad when Will retired." Natasha informed him.

"Yeah I was told that they were having a lot of trouble trying to find a replacement, no one in Lima likes music apparently." Puck joked as he began to set the chairs up in the room and was a little surprised when Tasha began to help him.

"I would have taken over but I can't sing to save my life… but I can't wait to hear you." Tasha flirted and Puck flashed Natasha a sexy grin.

"I'm pretty awesome." Puck joked and he couldn't help but smile when Natasha's laughter filled his ears.

"I don't doubt that," Tasha laughed before placing the last chair down, "It's going to be great having you here Puck… welcome to McKinley." Natasha smiled before walking out of the choir room loving the way she felt Puck's eyes firmly on her ass as she did so.

XXXXX

Rachel was relieved to say the least when glee club finally rolled around. Not having a teacher for three weeks which meant the club hadn't be operating for just as long, Rachel was relieved when she heard they had finally found a replacement teacher. Taking Santana's hand as the two walked into the choir room, Rachel and the beautiful Latina took their seats in the back row next to Quinn and Brittany who were already waiting for them. After a few moments, the group's attention was brought to the front on the room when they heard music filling the room.

_**Where it began, I can't begin to knowing**_

_**But then I know it's growing strong**_

_**Was in the spring,**_

_**And spring became the summer**_

_**Who'd believe you'd come along**_

Rachel felt Santana's hand tightly grip her hand as they all stared in shock at their new glee club director. Counting her lucky stars that she was sitting at the back and being hidden by other members of the club; Rachel felt the tears pooling to her eyes. She had lost her virginity to a teacher…

_**Hands, touching hands,**_

_**Reaching out**_

_**Touching me, touching you**_

_**Oh, sweet Caroline**_

_**Good times never seem so good**_

_**I've been inclined to believe it never would**_

Puck didn't know why he thought he should start the rehearsal off by singing the song he had sung to Rachel on Friday night but he didn't want to over think it. Looking around the room at the faces of his students, Puck nearly chocked when his eyes landed on the girl his best friend talked about non-stop. _**  
**__**Oh, sweet Caroline**_

_**Good times never seem so good**_

_**I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no…**_

As the rest of the room clapped and stood up to welcome their new director, Rachel clung to Santana's hand as she struggled to keep the wave of nausea down. As Puck's eyes moved from a shocked Quinn's, Puck scanned the room and his heart sunk when he saw Rachel looking every bit her young age dressed in a poka dot sweater and her hair straighten, framing her beautiful face perfectly. Not being able to look away from a terrified looking Rachel, Puck gripped his guitar tightly in his hand as he was forced to introduce himself.

"My name is Mr Puckerman and I'm your new glee club director."

He wasn't surprised when Rachel bolted from the choir room as fast as she could run with Quinn, Brittany and Santana fast on her heels.

"Fuck." Puck muttered to himself as the room began to chatter about another of Rachel Berry's infamous storm outs.

**A/N remember, get this up to sixty reviews and I update tomorrow :) REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you for the reviews it means a lot :) And to IPuckleberry, this won't be like my other teacher/student stories; for starters it is already SO VERY DIFFERENT. They met before knowing they were even teacher and student and have already had sex… Rachel also won't be falling pregnant. Next time inbox me, I'd prefer to hear from you via that… And I am changing Miss Kyle's name to Miss Walker… IPuckleberry also pointed out that I have used her name before though it was just an honest mistake.**

Chapter 4

"W-What is he doing here? H-He shouldn't be here!" Rachel yelled at her best friends when they were finally alone in one of the many girls' bathrooms throughout the school.

"Rach-," Santana whispered and jumped when Rachel let out a scream.

"I told you we _**NEVER**_ should have gone out! We are underage and I never wanted to go out! This is your entire fault." Rachel screamed at Santana, managing to bring tears to the Latina's eyes.

"Santana didn't make you and Puck have sex." Brittany replied sternly, angry that Rachel had made her girlfriend cry, "You did not her."

"Just leave me alone, all of you." Rachel muttered with no emotion in her voice as she turned to look away from the three girls that meant so much to her.

"Rach-," Quinn whispered and Rachel flinched.

"Just go."

Sharing a look, the three girls left Rachel in the bathroom and they decided to return to the choir room; leaving Rachel a sobbing mess on the bathroom floor.

XXXXX

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked and Santana rolled her eyes at the fake concern oozing from his mouth.

"None of your fucking business Hummel," Santana sneered death staring the boy before taking her seat once more.

"Where is she Santana?" Puck asked and Santana death stared her teacher.

"Like I said, it's nobody's business." Santana snapped engaging in a staring competition with Puck before the latter pulled away.

"Let's just start rehearsal; she'll join us if she wants to." Puck informed the room not feeling worried about Rachel; after all she was the one who lied to him.

"_21 my ass,"_ Puck thought bitterly as he began rehearsals.

XXXXX

After a good half an hour, Rachel still hadn't walked back into the choir room and a lot of the students were beginning to worry.

"This isn't like Rachel." Mercedes said worriedly and everyone but Quinn, Brittany and Santana nodded.

"I'm worried." Blaine added and his boyfriend Kurt nodded feeling actual concern for his fellow diva.

"Should we check on her?" Tina asked and her boyfriend Mike shrugged.

"Santana what do you think?" Marley asked softly and Santana shrugged.

"She probably went home she was feeling sick… she'll be okay though." Quinn whispered knowing her friend was hurting deeply, "Let's just continue on with rehearsal, we don't want Mr Puckerman thinking we are slackers… Rachel wouldn't appreciate that." Quinn told the group trying to get them back into the spirit and it seemed to work.

"Yeah you're right Quinn; let's get working on our duets that Mr Puckerman set us." Mercedes smiled and everyone went into their pairs except for Quinn whose partner was Rachel and she clearly wasn't there.

"I'm going to call her." Quinn told Santana and Brittany and the girls nodded.

"She's right you know," Santana whispered before Quinn got up to leave, "This is my fault… she'd never even had a drink before, she wasn't ready for clubbing."

"This isn't your fault San, it was Rachel's decision… though we probably shouldn't have gone out underage it certainly wasn't your fault." Brittany reminded her girlfriend and the Latina's eyes watered.

"I don't want her to hate me…" Santana whispered brokenly, the idea of Rachel hating her made her feel sick.

"She won't, she's just angry with herself and trying to find someone else to blame…" Quinn whispered before walking straight past Mr Puckerman not bothering to ask him for permission to leave and headed to the bathroom to see if Rachel was still there before she tried to ring her.

XXXXX

"Hey," Quinn whispered once the door to the bathroom closed behind her.

Seeing Rachel sitting on the bathroom floor, with a make-up stained face and looking so lost and hurt, it broke the pretty blonde's heart.

"Hi." Rachel whispered not looking up at her friend to ashamed to.

"It is going to be okay you know?" Quinn assured Rachel and the brunette diva laughed an un-humorous laugh.

"No it won't be… I really stuffed up. I-I went out underage, lied to Noah about my age and told him I was in college and not still a high school sophomore, I lost my virginity to a guy that I barely knew whilst drunk for the first time who turned out to be my glee club director and to top it all off, I blamed Santana, one of my best friends, for my idiotic decision…" Rachel whispered then glanced up at Quinn, "So please explain to me how this is going to be okay?"

"B-Because you have us, Santana isn't mad at you Rachel. She doesn't want you to hate her; we can see how much you were beating yourself up before you found out who Puck was… You can't keep doing this to yourself." Quinn told her gently taking a seat next to Rachel on the ground.

"How do I go back in there Quinny? How do I look Noah in the eyes when I can no longer even look at myself in the mirror…?" Rachel sobbed, "I hate myself for what I did; this isn't me!" Rachel cried, sobbing harder when Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"You're not a bad person Rachel. You made a mistake but it wasn't the worst one you could have made," Quinn whispered and Rachel shook her head.

"To me it is my virginity was meant to be given to my first love, not someone who I barely knew and turned out to be my teacher! And to make things even worse, I lied to him Quinn. I never lie and now he probably hates me…" Rachel sobbed not knowing why Noah's opinion meant so much to her… maybe it was because he took her virginity? "And now I have to see him every single day… oh god, I can't do this Quinn." Rachel cried clinging to her best friend wishing that she had a time machine to undo the damage she had caused not only herself but Santana and Puck too.

**A/N so Puck and Rachel talk next chapter… what should happen? REVIEWS :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 5

Rachel opted not to return to glee rehearsal that afternoon, instead letting Quinn drive her home. After doing her homework and having dinner with her parents, Rachel went up into her room to have some much needed time to herself. Biting her lip, tears sprung to the beautiful diva's eyes as she remembered the horrible things she had said to Santana earlier that day. Wiping her tears, Rachel lunged for her mobile and dialled her best friend's number and was relieved when Santana actually answered instead of hitting ignore.

"_I am so sorry Santana." _Rachel said as soon as Santana had finished saying hello.

"_It's okay Rach; I know you're hurting at the moment." _Santana replied and Rachel shook her head.

"_No it's not okay. You're one of my best friends and I blamed you for my stupid mistake! The whole Noah thing, it's my fault not yours." _Rachel insisted wanting Santana to know how sorry she was, _"And I could never hate you San." _Rachel added in a whispered and Santana let out a breath.

"_I was worried about that…" _Santana admitted and Rachel felt even worse.

"_I love you San, you, Brittany and Quinn are my girls, my family. I-I'm just so angry with myself, so confused… I'm sorry." _

"_Everything will be okay Rachel." _Santana tried to reassure her just like Quinn had tried earlier.

"_I'm not stupid San; things aren't going to be okay. I slept with a guy who turned out to be our glee director. I lied to him and I cheated myself out of a magical first time, things are far from okay." _Rachel told Santana and the Latina didn't know how to respond.

"_No matter what happens, you'll always have us." _Santana promised and Rachel smiled to herself.

"_I'm lucky to have you three girls…" _Rachel replied and Santana changed the subject trying to get Rachel to laugh about something.

XXXXX

"So Quinn is in high school as well?" Finn asked his best friend as the two men sat on their couch.

"Yep, both of them are fucking sophomores." Puck spat angry with himself and at the girls, "Six fucking teen!"

"Shit." Finn muttered, a silence falling between the pair, "What are you going to do about Rachel? Say what you want man, but I know you did like her." Finn asked and Puck shrugged.

"She's a student and I'm fucking pissed. She lied to me, they lied to us… it's fucked up." Puck mumbled still trying to wrap his head around it.

"Sixteen…" Finn muttered and Puck nodded.

XXXXX

The next day arrived far too quickly for Rachel's liking. Putting on a simple white sundress, curling her hair with natural looking waves and adding a light amount of make-up, Rachel rushed downstairs and had breakfast with her parents before the sound of Quinn's horn hunk to tell Rachel her ride was here. As the four girls walked into the school, Rachel prayed she didn't see Puck before she absolutely had too which was in glee club. Luck was not on her side. As Rachel walked into Miss Walker's class for her history session, leaning over her desk was Noah and the two were clearly flirting. Sucking in a breath, Rachel made her way to the back of the classroom relieved that Puck hadn't seen her yet as he was too busy ogling Miss Walker's breasts.

"As amusing as this is, I don't want to see two teachers eye fucking," a girl sitting next to Rachel yelled boldly making Miss Walker and Mr Puckerman turn around quickly.

"Kelly language!" Miss Walker scolded but Kelly simply rolled her eyes.

"Yeah don't tell me to watch my mouth when you and Mr Hotty are practically having sex in front of us." Kelly dismissed before turning away and began to speak to her friend who was sitting behind her.

As soon as Puck had spun around, his eyes had locked onto Rachel's who quickly bowed her head so she was staring a hole in her desk. Hating the way he thought Rachel looked beautiful, Puck turned back around and told Natasha that he would see her at lunch before he walked out of the classroom and into the choir room to begin setting up for his next class which was with a group of freshman's.

XXXXX

"You saw him?" Quinn asked and Brittany clutched onto Rachel's hand.

"Yeah I guess the awkward part is over right? I mean, he doesn't even know I exist, that's a good thing… right?" Rachel asked trying to hide her hurt but failing to in front of her best friends.

"Rachel Miss Walker is fucking ugly compared to you and this is coming from a gay woman who has excellent fucking taste." Santana told her pointing to Brittany who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you're really pretty Rachie and Miss Walker is old and clearly dyes her hair." Brittany added and Rachel smiled.

"But she has bigger boobs then me and Puck definitely noticed them." Rachel whispered and Quinn shook her head.

"Rachel you are gorgeous, even when you are wearing your animal sweaters and that's saying something!" Quinn smiled and Rachel shrugged.

"Let's just get glee over and done with." Rachel mumbled miserably before standing and walking away from her best friends who shared a worried look.

XXXXX

"Nice to have you back girl!" Mercedes smiled at Rachel and the brunette blushed.

"Sorry I wasn't feeling well yesterday but I assure you I am back and ready to win us Nationals." Rachel beamed and the other gleeks smiled at Rachel improved attitude.

"Everyone sit." Puck told the club as he walked into the room and Rachel tensed, "I want you guys to keep working on your duets and since you now have a partner Quinn I want you and Rachel to catch up." Puck instructed not looking at either Rachel or Quinn as he spoke, "Get going."

Breaking off into groups, Rachel and Quinn moved over to sit on the empty piano bench and began to play with the keys.

"I wonder if he's told Finn," Quinn whispered and Rachel shrugged.

"Probably they did seem very close." Rachel whispered back and Quinn looked down at the keys before shrugging.

"Who needs boys anyways?" Quinn dismissed her emotions, trying to underplay how she felt about Finn.

"Yeah who needs them…" Rachel mumbled as she watched Puck helping Mercedes and Tina with their warm ups.

XXXXX

Glee club took forever to finish and when it did Rachel told her friends that she needed to speak to Puck before she left. After telling Rachel that they'd be waiting at Brittany's locker which was reasonably close to the choir room, the girls left Rachel alone with Puck in the choir room.

"I-I'm sorry." Rachel whispered and Puck tensed before turning around.

"You should leave Rachel." Puck warned and Rachel bit her bottom lip, deciding to take a step closer instead.

"I-I'm not the kind of girl who does that,"

"What lie, drink or fuck a random?" Puck snapped and Rachel's bottom lip trembled but he couldn't see that as Puck's back was turned, "No you didn't do the last part now did you? I should consider myself lucky." Puck sneered before turning around to lock eyes with Rachel watering brown eyes.

"None, I-I didn't even want to go out that night and even after losing my virginity while I was drunk for the very first time, I tried not to regret it because you were so sweet to me, so nice and c-caring… but talking to you and after what you just said… I've never regretted anything more in my entire life." Rachel whispered before letting out a gut wrenching sob that made Puck take a step back from the upset girl.

"Rachel." Puck whispered not realising how hard Rachel was taking this but wasn't surprised when Rachel simply turned on her heels and bolted from the in a flood of tears, "Fuck."

**A/N what should happen next? REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 6

"He said _**what**_ to you?" Santana demanded once she had managed to get Rachel calm enough to talk through her sobbing.

"H-He has no other evidence to suggest that I'm not a train wreck or a lair… or a w-whore Rachel said clearer as she sat in the back seat of Quinn's car.

"He can't go around calling a girl that!" Quinn yelled from the driver's seat getting extremely pissed off.

"Q's right, he doesn't even fucking know you!" Santana shrieked glad that they had waited to have this conversation once Brittany had been dropped off at home.

"Rachel you aren't a whore, he took your virginity for god sakes; he's a teacher isn't he supposed to know what that means?" Quinn asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I just want to go home please." Rachel whispered and tuned her friends out as she glanced out the window wishing this was all one big nightmare.

XXXXX

"We need to talk Puckerman." Santana announced as she walked into Puck's office, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Not now I'm busy." Puck dismissed, his eyes never leaving his computer until he heard Santana laugh before physically moving his office chair so that he was facing her.

"Listen and listen well because I won't be repeating myself. I know you're pissed at Rachel for lying to you about her age but you don't know her at all and for you to say what you said yesterday to her… you're lucky I'm not slashing you with one of my razor blades." Santana growled and continued, "I don't give a fuck if you and Rachel never see each other again, I don't think you even deserved to of had sex with an _**amazing **_girl like her but for some _**stupid**_ reason Rachel _**let**_ you and she _**cares **_about your opinion so here is what you're going to do. If she says sorry, you accept it, you never speak down to her again or treat her like she is a slut. You took her virginity while a girl was drunk, not the best of moves Pucky boy. So before you preach at Rachel for making a mistake, remember that she was blind drunk and you didn't… say… no." Santana sneered before pulling away from Puck and heading towards the door, "Have a nice day Mr Puckerman." Santana added sweetly before leaving Puck's office making sure she slammed the door behind her.

XXXXX

Glee club practise came quickly and it was time to perform their duets; after listening to everyone sing theirs amazingly it was finally Quinn and Rachel's time and Puck had never been speechless while listening to someone singing… until he listened to Rachel.

_**Quinn:**____**  
I wish I could tie you up in my shoes**____**  
Make you feel un-pretty too**____**  
I was told I was beautiful**____**  
But what does that mean to you**____**  
Look into the mirror who's inside there**____**  
The one with the long hair**____**  
Same old me again today**_

_**Rachel:**____**  
My outsides look cool**____**  
My insides are blue**____**  
Every time I think I'm through**____**  
It's because of you**____**  
I've tried different ways**____**  
But it's all the same**____**  
At the end of the day**____**  
I have myself to blame**____**  
I'm just trippin'**_

_**Together:**____**  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

_**Quinn:**____**  
You can fix your nose if he says so**_

_**Together:**____**  
You can buy all the makeup**____**  
That M.A.C. can make**____**  
but if you can't look inside you**_

_**Quinn:**____**  
**__** Find out who am I to**_

_**Together:**__**  
Be in the position to make me feel so**_

_**Rachel:**__**  
Damn un-pretty**_

_**Quinn:**__**  
I feel pretty**_

_**Rachel:**__**  
Oh so pretty**_

_**Together:**__**  
I feel pretty and witty and bright**_

_**Rachel:**__**  
Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm bein' stupid  
I used to be so cute to me**_

_**Together:**__**  
Just a little bit skinny**_

_**Quinn:**__**  
Why do I look to all these things?**_

_**Together:**__**  
To keep you happy**_

_**Rachel:**__**  
Maybe get rid of you  
and then I'll get back to me  
Hey!**_

_**Quinn:**__**  
My outsides look cool  
my insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through  
it's because of you**_

_**Rachel:**__**  
I've tried different ways  
but it's all the same  
at the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
keep on trippin'**_

_**Together:**__**  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

_**Quinn:**__**  
You can fix your nose if he says so**_

_**Together:**__**  
You can buy all the makeup  
That M.A.C. can make  
but if you can't look inside you**_

_**Quinn:**__**  
Find out who am I to**_

_**Together:**__**  
Be in the position to make me feel so**_

_**Rachel:**__**  
Damn un-pretty**_

_**Quinn:**__**  
I feel pretty**_

_**Rachel:**__**  
Oh so pretty**_

_**Together:**__**  
I feel pretty and witty and bright**_

_**Quinn:**__**  
And I pity**_

_**Rachel:**__**  
Any girl who isn't me tonight**_

_**(Quinn: Ohohoho)**__**  
Tonight  
**__**(Quinn: Ohohoh)**__**  
Oooahha  
**__**(Quinn: Ohohoh)**__**  
Tonight  
**__**(Quinn: Ohohoh)**__**  
Tonight  
**__**(Quinn: Ohohoh)**_

_**Rachel:**__**  
I feel pretty**_

_**Quinn:**__**  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

_**Rachel:**__**  
Oh, so pretty**_

_**Quinn:**__**  
You can fix your nose if he says so**_

_**Rachel:**__**  
I feel pretty and witty and bright**_

_**Quinn:**__**  
You can buy all the makeup  
That M.A.C. can make**_

_**Together:**__**  
But if you can't look inside you**_

_**Quinn:**__**  
Find out who am I to**_

_**Together:**__**  
Be in the position to make me feel so**_

_**Rachel:**__**  
Damn un-pretty**_

_**Quinn:**__**  
I feel pretty**_

_**Together:**__**  
But un-pretty**_

"Wow," Puck mumbled and the rest of the glee club clapped.

"And that's why Rachie is our lead!" Brittany exclaimed proudly and everyone smiled and Rachel and Quinn.

"I think we have the winners." Puck announced the club and everyone nodded knowing that Quinn and Rachel did the better job.

Blushing, Rachel bowed her head and was about to make her way back to her seat next to Brittany when Puck asked to speak with her near the piano.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Puck whispered knowing he was out of line, "And I accept your apology." He added and Rachel didn't look him in the eyes, instead nodding and quickly making her way back to her friends.

**A/N hope you liked it, oh how I love Pezberry friendships! REVIEWS :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! So if this can get to 155 reviews by tomorrow, I'll upload again tomorrow :)**

Chapter 7

_**I'm so sorry Finn.**_

Finn stared at his phone for what seemed like a year, he couldn't believe that Quinn had messaged him. Not knowing what to do, Finn simply shut his phone off wanting to forget that he really liked a sixteen year old.

XXXXX

"Did he reply?" Santana asked Quinn; she was the only one out of the girls that knew Quinn was going to try and contact Finn.

"No, it's been a whole day, he hates me." Quinn mumbled to her friend as the pair leaned against Rachel's locker waiting for her to arrive after her history class.

"He doesn't hate you he's probably confused." Santana reassured her friend and interlaced their hands, "You'll be okay." Santana promised and Quinn nodded putting her phone back into her bag and smiled at Rachel when she saw her best friend coming towards them.

XXXXX

"The kids seem happier now that glee club is up and running." Natasha smiled at Puck as the two ate their lunch in the staff room.

"Yeah, they're all really good." Puck replied with a flirty smile that made Natasha giggle.

"Especially Rachel Berry, I mean the girl can get annoying but her voice… it is breath taking." Natasha smiled and Puck tensed.

"Yeah she is something." Puck smiled tightly before he continued on eating his lunch trying to get a certain girl out of his head.

XXXXX

Rachel was nervous during glee, something she felt like she should start getting used to; but just because she was nervous and uncomfortable didn't mean she was going to let the glee club down.

"Mr Puckerman," Rachel raised her hand not waiting for him to respond before she continued, "I think we should focus less on our vocals and more on our dancing. I mean of course we have to warm up and practice at least once a day, more for others, but our dancing needs work… well except for Mike and Brittany who are just flawless." Rachel recommended trying her best to convince herself that Puck was a **teacher** and **not** the man who took her virginity.

"I was actually thinking the same thing Rachel." Puck agreed before looking at Brittany and Mike, "I was hoping you guys could help me with a mandatory dance class that will happen twice a week."

"That's sound cool Mr Puckerman, I'm in." Mike quickly agreed but Brittany bit her bottom lip.

"I'm busy." Brittany lied basically death staring Mr Puckerman in front of everyone.

Something that **everyone** noticed, Brittany isn't mean to anyone.

"Britt the club needs you." Rachel whispered knowing Brittany was trying to show Rachel that her loyalty was to her.

"I know but, he's so mean to you." Brittany said loudly, anger sweeping her body.

She had convinced Santana to tell her what Puck had said to Rachel a few days ago and she was not impressed.

"Britt I'm fine I promise." Rachel whispered looking into Brittany's eyes and hating that she saw tears building in Brittany's eyes.

"Okay, for the club and Rachie." Brittany agreed turning to face Puck.

"What was that about?" Mercedes asked out loud and Rachel quickly went into damage control.

"Mr Puckerman simply said that my singing wasn't as good as he heard it could be Brittany was upset because clearly that was just a stupid thing to say." Rachel informed Mercedes and the rest and was relieved when everyone seemed to buy it.

As everyone started going about their normal business, Rachel and Puck's eyes locked for a brief moment and Rachel couldn't look away quick enough. She hated that her safe haven, the choir room, was forever tainted.

XXXXX

"Quinn messaged me yesterday." Finn told Puck as the two were watching TV later that night.

"Really, what she say?" Puck asked muting the TV so he and Finn could have a proper conversation.

"She said that she was sorry." Finn admitted, fishing his phone out from his pocket and showing Puck the text, "I ignored it."

"Rachel said she was sorry a few days ago." Puck admitted.

"What did you do?" Finn asked and Puck let out a groan.

"Say the worse thing a guy could ever say to a chick, I'm 99% sure she fucking hates me…" Puck mumbled not knowing why that bothered him so much.

"They were the ones that fucked up." Finn said and Puck nodded before sighing; deciding he should come clean with his best friend.

"Rachel and I slept together, that night." Puck muttered and Finn's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Holy fuck… dude that's like, illegal." Finn whispered like someone besides them could actually hear them.

"No it's not, well if things were normal. Legal age in Ohio is 16… what makes it illegal is the fact that I'm her god damn teacher." Puck sighed and Finn's mouth remained open.

"Why did you lie about it that morning? You sleep with heaps of girls, why was she different?" Finn asked once he had composed himself.

"Because, because I took her virginity… I didn't wanna cheapen it. Now I feel like a complete fuck head because she was drunk off her tits. I should have said no." Puck confessed and Finn shook his head.

"That's fucked up man! I know they did wrong by us but fuck; you don't take girls virginity while she's smashed!" Finn exclaimed and Puck curled his hand up into a fist.

"Don't you think I know I fucked up as well? I felt like shit the next day and even worse when I found out I had taken a schoolgirls virginity." Puck muttered before letting out a big breath, "I like her man." Puck confessed for the first time, "She's this fucking fire cracker and she's so talented and smart. Fucking sexy as fuck but she's my student and, I don't know, maybe that makes me want her more… all I know is I can't stop thinking about her, no matter how many other chicks I fuck." Puck muttered and Finn sighed himself.

"I know the feeling man, I thought Quinn could be someone special… and even after all this, and I still kinda do." Finn admitted and Puck rolled his eyes.

"God we are fucked up. We are good looking guys and we like the two girls in the world that we should… fuck!"

**A/N so Finn and Puck have realised their feelings for the girls, but will they act on them and should Rachel date someone else for a few chapters and make Puck see that he has to do something now or try and get over her? REVIEWS :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! A deal is a deal right? Also, using Veggie95 suggestion that was left on the reviews; I fell in love with it!**

Chapter 8

Since Puck had realised his feelings he had been distancing himself from Natasha. He didn't understand why, but flirting with her felt like he was cheating on Rachel; which was really fucked up. As Puck ate his lunch in the staff room, he wasn't surprised when an annoyed Natasha sat down next to him.

"Have I done something wrong?" Natasha asked and Puck shook his head.

"Nope,"

"Well, then why are you ignoring me?" Natasha pouted like a child and Puck found himself rolling his eyes.

"I'm not ignoring you Natasha; I'm just not flirting with you anymore. I don't think it would be appropriate too _**considering**_ we work together." Puck told her and this time it was Natasha's time to roll her eyes.

"Everyone at this school hooks up Puck, Will who used to teach glee before you, married the guidance officer." Natasha told him placing her hand on his discreetly.

"Well then how is this for a reason? I'm not interested." Puck told her, pulling his hand away as he stood up and headed back to his office to eat his lunch.

XXXXX

It had been three days since Quinn had sent Finn a text message when she finally got his reply. Sitting in maths class, Quinn told her phone out of her pencil case when she felt it vibrating.

_**You should be… why did you lie to me?**_

Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she stared at his words, racking her brain; Quinn finally got the courage to reply.

_**Honestly, I didn't think I'd ever see you again… I certainly didn't think Puck would be my teacher. But most of all, I didn't think it would hurt this much to not get the chance to get to know you.**_

Before Finn had replied, the bell went and Quinn jumped to her feet; rushing off the choir room hopefully to catch Puck alone before anyone else arrived for rehearsal.

XXXXX

When Quinn arrived to the choir room, Mercedes and Tina were already there. Sighing, Quinn smiled at the girls before taking her seat on the back row and waited for her friends to arrive. Smiling when Santana and Brittany entered, Quinn watched from the back as everyone else entered… everyone but Puck and Rachel.

XXXXX

Rachel was on her way to the choir room for glee club rehearsal when she noticed Puck talking to Mr Ryan near some lockers. With her eyes trained on Puck's, Rachel didn't notice Dave with a slushy in his hand until it was too late. Letting out a yelp, Rachel closed her eyes and wiped the ice, cold drink off her face and Dave began to laugh at her.

"Freak," Dave sneered in her ear but his laughter was silenced when Mr Puckerman began to yell.

"What the hell was that?" Puck growled at Dave as Rachel ran to the nearest bathroom to clean herself off.

"I-I'm-," Dave began to stutter, no teacher had ever called him out for slushing Rachel Berry before.

"I'm sure Coach Beiste wouldn't like to know her players are slushing other students… I wouldn't be surprised if this gets you kicked off the team." Puck sneered; he and Shannon had become fast friends, he respected the older woman and he knew she would tolerate Dave bullying other students, "Get out of my sight." Puck growled and Dave nodded before basically sprinting away from Puck.

Rolling his eyes when he realised Mr Ryan had fucked off, Puck made his way to the bathroom he saw Rachel run into.

XXXXX

Rachel never cried when she was slushied, well normally; this one was different she hated how Noah saw her for who she truly was… the school's freak. Cleaning herself off as she cried, Rachel was started when the bathroom door open.

"M-Mr Puckerman what are you doing in here?" Rachel sniffed and Puck closed the door behind him taking a step closer to Rachel.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Puck whispered softly and Rachel nodded before turning around to look at herself in the mirror.

"I'm used to it." Rachel shrugged, feeling Noah's eyes on her.

"Do you have any spare clothes?" Puck asked and Rachel shook her head.

"These are my spare clothes. It doesn't matter, I only have glee and then it's home time… I'll be fine. Y-You should go, I'll be in the choir room when I'm finished." Rachel whispered, her eyes locking with Noah's through the mirror.

"He won't do this to you again Rach, I promise." Puck whispered stepping closer to her, making Rachel turn around and actually face him.

"You can try as hard as you won't, nothing stops it," Rachel mumbled her eyes focusing on the ground, "But thank you for trying." Rachel whispered, raising her head to look Noah in the eyes.

Staring into her big, beautiful brown eyes, Puck's self-control snapped and he bowed his head and claimed her lips for the first time in nearly a month. Cupping her cheek gently, Puck pulled back slightly before pecking her lips once more.

"Shit," Puck muttered pulling back completely and taking a step away, "This never happen." Puck blurted out the first thing that popped in his mind and instantly regretted it when Rachel's face dropped.

"Okay." Rachel whispered as she watched Puck turn around and leave the bathroom.

When she was sure he had left, Rachel allowed herself to cry.

XXXXX

"Where's Rachel?" Santana asked Puck when their teacher walked into the choir room ten minutes late.

"She was slushied, I was helping her." Puck explained to the classroom and Brittany, Santana and Quinn jumped to their feet to head to the bathroom that Rachel always went into to clean herself up after receiving a slushy to the face, not even bothering to ask Puck if they could leave.

When the girls walked into the bathroom, they saw Rachel sitting on the floor with her back up against the wall. When she realised it was her friends who had just entered, Rachel bottom lip trembled once more.

"H-He kissed me."

**A/N REVIEWS :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! For my friend Mona; everyone can thank her for the second update for the day!**

Chapter 9

Rachel had insisted on making it to glee rehearsal even after Noah had kissed her. Making the girls promise not to cause a scene, Rachel and her best friends walked back into the choir room with smiles on their faces.

"Are you okay Rachel? Puck told us what happened." Mercedes asked and Rachel's smile faulted for a moment before returning to full force.

"Yes I am fine thanks Mercedes, Mr Puckerman dealt with Dave." Rachel smiled before taking her usual seat at the back row.

"You actually did something?" Kurt asked Mr Puckerman, "Usually the teachers just turn a blind eye."

"Well I'm not any other teacher, you guys are my students and I look out for my students… and a male joke picking on a girl, especially a tiny as Rachel; it's not on in my books." Puck told the glee club firmly and everyone, including Brittany, Santana and Quinn, were happy to know that they finally had a teacher in the school that was on their side.

"Thank you Mr Puckerman." Rachel smiled politely from her seat and Puck smiled back.

"Alright guys Sectionals are in one month, ideas?" Puck asked the group and everyone turned to Rachel.

"Um, I was thinking maybe Quinn and I could sing our duet number…" Rachel suggested and Quinn paled.

"Y-You want me to sing for Sectionals, Rachel I can't do that." Quinn mumbled and Puck shook his head.

"You're a good singer Quinn, you and Rachel will be our opening number." Puck declared before quickly moving on, "Group number?"

"Born this way, iconic," Blaine stated not suggested but everyone agreed.

"And that just brings us to the solo, Rachel?" Puck asked knowing that Rachel was their best singer and therefore their best chance of winning.

"Don't rain on my parade, I've been singing it since I was 3." Rachel replied looking around at the other members of the club who all agreed even if Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes wishing it was them.

"Okay so that's our set list, Brittany and Mike, I need you two to help me come up with awesome choreography and help me teach the others." Puck asked and Mike and Brittany both nodded.

"We are so gunna win." Santana stated as she studied her nails and everyone agreed.

XXXXX

Rachel was confused. Puck had kissed her and then regretted it and ran away from her; but all through glee club he was so sweet to her, caring and nice. This Noah reminded Rachel of the man who had taken her virginity, the man who had made it a sweet experience considering the circumstances. Biting her bottom lip like Rachel usually did when she was overthinking something, she laid back on her bed and stared up at her ceiling; she was pretty certain that it wasn't meant to be this complicated at 16.

XXXXX

"Do you know how pathetic it is to go and bitch to a teacher Berry?" Dave growled down at Rachel as the two of them stood on the stage in auditorium alone.

Rachel had come here to practise a few songs in the morning by herself when realised that Dave had been waiting for her.

"I-I didn't tell Mr Puckerman, he simply saw what you did." Rachel stuttered nervously, Dave really intimated her… hell he intimated most of the male teachers.

_Except for Noah, _Rachel couldn't help but think.

"Whatever it was it's just guaranteed you a spot on my hit list for life." Dave growled and Rachel swallowed hard as she took a step back.

As she watched Dave walk away, Rachel looked around praying that someone had overheard Dave's threat. She nearly cried when she realised that they had been alone.

XXXXX

When Rachel arrived to the choir room for glee rehearsal early that afternoon; she was nervous when she saw Noah was already there and that they would be alone. Almost turning around, Rachel decided that she shouldn't run away from him when they so clearly had to see each other at least once a day. Walking into the room, Rachel took her normal seat and watched as Puck looked up a realised she was there, before he offered her a small smile.

"Rachel."

"Noah," Rachel whispered daring to call him by his first name.

"W-We should talk." Puck whispered and Rachel shrugged.

"We still have at least 20 minutes before the others arrive… I guess we could talk." Rachel mumbled, wanting to get a few things off her chest, before he could answer, Rachel continued. "Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

Walking away from the piano, Puck walked closer to Rachel sitting a few chairs away from her.

"You looked so, so sad… I-I wanted to make you feel better." Puck whispered and Rachel scoffed.

"And you kissing me would instantly make me smile?"

"Well it did for a little… until I went and fucked it by running." Puck admitted and Rachel's breath hitched.

"Do you care about me Noah?" Rachel asked in a tiny voice, not even being able to look Noah in the eyes.

"Yes." Puck confessed and Rachel's bottom lip began to tremble.

"You really hurt me Noah," Rachel said softly and Puck stood up off his seat and moved one seat closer to Rachel; only leaving a chair in between them.

"I know I fucked up… I panicked when I realised who you were. To be honest I didn't think you were going to say sorry; I wanted to still have a reason to be mad at you." Puck admitted.

"I am truly sorry for what I did… don't you think I don't regret it?" Rachel muttered and Puck's eyes widen.

"I don't regret it Rachel." Puck whispered, feeling a little hurt that she basically implied that she did.

Looking into his eyes and seeing the hurt, Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Noah but I-I do. It wasn't you or anything like that… it was just the fact that I was drunk and I always wanted, _**needed**_, my first time to be perfect. Now when I look back on my first time it will just be a drunken daze." Rachel whispered and a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"Do you care about me?" Puck asked the same question he had just asked him moments ago.

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel locked eyes with Noah and couldn't lie to him.

"Yes Noah, I do."

**A/N so, I'm thinking that there has to be some more drama before they can get together and deal with the whole hiding a teacher/student affair. REVIEWS :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! Can we get to 200 reviews? :) **

Chapter 10

Rachel stared at Noah as she admitted that she cared about him, sliding over a little bit; Rachel created the distance that she felt they needed which ended up making her sit three chairs away from him.

"I-I can't stop thinking about you when I close my eyes all I can think about is the night we shared." Rachel whispered, her eyes shut tightly, "How special you made me feel; but then I open my eyes and I remember that you're my teacher and I'm your student and even though we shared a fun night; that's all it can be." Rachel told him, looking up at him through her lashes, "It can't be any more."

"Don't you think I know that Rachel?" Puck sighed, running his hands down his face, "I-I wish it was that simple." Puck muttered and Rachel tensed.

"Make it simple, I am." Rachel lied, looking away from him putting an end to their conversation.

XXXXX

As everyone began to arrive for glee rehearsal, Puck moved away from Rachel and walked to the front of the room turning to the students.

"Solos; I want a chance to hear each and every one of your voices." Puck told the room and Mercedes and Kurt beamed.

"Finally, you'll all get to hear me." Kurt smiled and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"But there's a catch, I want you all to sing now." Puck added and Kurt paled.

"I haven't warmed up!"

"Neither have I." Mercedes mumbled and Santana smirked.

"Rachel finds the time to and that's probably why she's our lead." Santana snapped before making her way to the front of the room, "I'll start us off."

XXXXX

"Lucky last, Rachel," Puck smiled at the girl who had been on his mind for nearly a month.

Sighing, Rachel passed Puck as she made her way to the centre of the room and he made his way back to his seat. Sucking in a breath, Rachel nodded at the band and began to sing.

_**On my own**_

_**Pretending he's beside me**_

_**All alone**_

_**I walk with him 'til morning**_

_**Without him, I feel his arms around me**_

_**And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me**__**  
**__**In the rain**_

_**The pavement shines like silver**_

_**All the lights are misty in the river**_

_**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**_

_**And all I see is him and me forever and forever**__**  
**__**And I know it's only in my mind**_

_**That I'm talking to myself and not to him**_

_**And although I know that he is blind**_

_**Still I say there's a way for us**_

_**I love him**_

_**But when the night is over**_

_**He is gone**_

_**The river's just a river**_

_**Without him, the world around me changes**_

_**The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers**_

_****__**I love him**_

_**But every day I'm learning**_

_**All my life I've only been pretending**_

_**Without me, his world will go on turning**_

_**The world is full of happiness that I have never known**__**  
**__**I love him**_

_**I love him**_

_**I love him...**_

_**But only on my own...**_

"Amazing," Kurt jumped to his feet before explaining himself, "She may annoy me but she can sing."

"That she can," Brittany smiled at her friend.

XXXXX

"Were you singing to Puck?" Santana asked her best friend as the two of them walked home that afternoon.

"No," Rachel lied and Santana shook her head.

"I'm not dumb Rach, you think about him still don't you?" Santana asked and Rachel huffed.

"I try really hard not to… but I can't." Rachel confessed before adding, "We spoke before glee club started… he said he cares about me." Rachel whispered and Santana looked shocked.

"He did?"

"Yes… and I told him that I cared about him as well… but that we can't be together and to just get over it; though not in those words." Rachel sighed and Santana held Rachel's hand.

"It's complicated… you're 16 and he's your teacher. As hard as it is, maybe you should just try and forget about him." Santana suggested even though she wanted Rachel to be happy and she knew this wouldn't make her friend happy.

"Did you want to stay at my house tonight? I know it's a school night but; I really could use the distraction." Rachel admitted and Santana threw her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Of course I'll come over, it's your stupid rule about 'no sleepovers on school nights', not mine." Santana smiled playfully, "Come to mine first, I need to get my shit."

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, major writers block! But I'm not giving up on this story but it may just take a little bit for me to upload. REVIEWS :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! You know I love all of you right? Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11

Rachel felt better after Santana spent the night at her house; knowing that she had her friends meant the world to her. Smiling as she and Santana walked into the school, Rachel rushed over to hug Quinn when she saw her friend waiting at her locker.

"I miss not picking you two up," Quinn told them at the same time Brittany walked over to them after having arrived back from her own locker.

"Yeah Quinn's car felt so empty." Brittany added matter of factly and kissed Santana on the lips gently.

"Tomorrow things will go back to normal promise." Santana laughed taking Brittany's hand and began to talk quietly with her girlfriend while Quinn watched Rachel grab the right books for her next lesson.

"Finn and I are texting one another," Quinn rushed out and Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked over to Quinn a little shocked.

"Really, about what?" Rachel asked her best friend.

"About that night… the things I lied about, everything really," Quinn whispered leaning closer to Rachel so nobody else would hear, "He asked me out on a date and I said yes Rach." Quinn informed Rachel and the brunette's breath caught in her throat.

"I-I'm happy for you Quinn," Rachel replied honestly though she was a little jealous that Noah hadn't asked her out.

"Thank you Rachel, I wanted to tell you before anything happened." Quinn whispered and Rachel closed her locker door and hugged Quinn tightly.

"You're my best friend Quinnie, I'm happy that you're happy." Rachel told her and smiled at Quinn softly.

"Thank you Rachie." Quinn replied before taking Rachel's hand, "And Puck will come around, I see the way he looks at you."

"Nothing can happen between us," Rachel told Quinn matter of factly before saying a quick goodbye to Brittany and Santana as she and Quinn began to walk to their first class, "He's my teacher," Rachel whispered and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"That night you were just Rachel and he was just Puck; you two connected… I've never seen you smile that much before than that night with him." Quinn admitted and Rachel blushed.

"That night was special but it was a once off, please respect that Quinn." Rachel told her and Quinn sighed but eventually nodded at her best friend.

XXXXX

Walking into the choir room that afternoon, Rachel took a seat towards the back and was relieved when Kurt and Mercedes were already there. Watching as Puck walked in, Rachel bit her bottom lip as she admired how he looked today. Closing her eyes, Rachel remembered what it felt to have him on top of her, how he kissed her and how she felt when he was inside of her when her thoughts broken by Brittany sitting down next to her, Rachel tried to block her feelings as she concentrated on her conversation with Brittany.

XXXXX

"I know your secret Berry." Dave smirked down at Rachel who paled instantly.

"W-What secret?" Rachel stuttered and Dave let out a belly laugh.

"I know that you like Mr. Puckerman…" Dave grinned as he walked closer to Rachel who was standing on the stage in the auditorium having just finished rehearsing _**Don't Rain on My Parade**_ the song she would be singing at Sectionals. "But you wanna know the kicker… I know that Mr. Puckerman likes you too."

"T-That's completely false!" Rachel denied and Dave chuckled.

"Oh Berry, Berry, Berry… I overheard the conversation you two had in the choir room the other day. You should know by now that you have a fucking big mouth." Dave sneered and Rachel paled.

"Do you have any evidence?" Rachel demanded and this time Dave faulted.

He had expected Rachel to be so nervous about him actually knowing the truth that she wouldn't asked for any actually evidence.

"Not at the moment Berry, but you'll fuck up and let's just say I'll make sure my phone is always on record." Dave warned, "See ya Berry." Dave laughed as he turned and left the stage leaving a nervous and shaking Rachel in his wake.

XXXXX

"How was your date? Rachel asked Quinn a few days later as the two sat in Quinn's bedroom."

"Really good Rachel, he's so sweet and polite… he's so dreamy." Quinn grinned and Rachel smiled at her best friend.

"So you're seeing him again?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded.

"This weekend actually, he's invited me to an open mic night at the same club were we, you know, met." Quinn blushed and Rachel nodded.

"Are you sure that's wise Quinnie?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded.

"I mean I still have my fake I.D so why not?" Quinn replied and Rachel shrugged.

"Puck's going as well… maybe you could come too." Quinn suggested and Rachel shook her head immediately.

_**Not at the moment Berry, but you'll fuck up.**_

Dave's words echoed in her head and Rachel shook her head once more.

"It's too risky, even though it's an hour out of town… I can't risk it." Rachel replied and Quinn sighed.

"What if I told you Puck really wants you to come?" Quinn asked quietly and Rachel's heart began to beat faster.

"He asked for me?"

"Yeah he did Rach, said he wants to get to know you since Finn's getting to know me." Quinn replied and Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"He's my teacher Quinn," Rachel whispered and Quinn interlaced their hands.

"Who likes you for you Rachel, he cares about you I can see that; hell even Santana can see that. Finn told me that Puck smiles a lot more whenever he talks about you… and he talks about you a lot."

_**"Do you care about me Noah?", "Yes".**_

Remembering their conversation that she and Noah had in the choir room, the same one that Dave overheard Rachel became more confused. Looking over at Quinn Rachel nodded slightly,

"I'll go to the club with you this weekend, only if nobody pressures me to drink and let's go home whenever I want to." Rachel told her.

"Deal," Quinn smiled.

**A/N REVIEWS :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! For Mona…**

Chapter 12

Rachel was nervous; she was worried about what would happen tonight. Looking at the clock, Rachel wonder why she even let Quinn talk her into going out to the same club where she had met Puck. She wonder why he even wanted her there, she was his student and he was her teacher; it was wrong… whatever they were to one another was wrong. Sighing as she pulled out her fake I.D, Rachel waited in line instead of jumping it like Quinn had instructed her to do and after twenty minutes, Rachel was back in the club that had changed her life.

Trying to search for Quinn, Finn and Puck over the huge crowd of people, Rachel smiled when Quinn waved her over and she couldn't help but relax a little when she saw that her best friend was sitting alone. Walking over, Rachel hugged Quinn tightly and took a seat next to her which would make Puck and Finn have to sit on the opposite side of the booth… there was no chance Puck could sit next to her which Rachel liked.

"What took you so long?" Quinn asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I waited in line like everyone else; I think it's rude to cut just because I'm an attractive female." Rachel replied and Quinn giggled.

"I managed to get us in without even batting an eyelash," Quinn grinned and Rachel rolled her eyes playfully.

"You've been hanging around Santana too much," Rachel laughed and Quinn giggled, "How much have you had Q?" Rachel asked and Quinn began to think.

"About three of those fruity drinks from last time… so yummy," Quinn beamed proud of herself for remembering her drink count.

"No more for you," Rachel told her and nearly jumped when Finn and Puck took their seats.

"Yeah I agree Rachel, no more drinks Quinn," Finn laughed and Rachel tentatively looked up and locked eyes with Noah who was looking right back at her.

"H-Hello Noah," Rachel whispered and Puck offered a sweet smile.

"Hey Rach, you get here okay? You could have come with us…" Puck asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I wanted to bring myself here so I could go home whenever I wished to," Rachel admitted quietly and Puck tensed before smiling once more.

"Fair enough… are you going to sing?" Puck asked and Rachel turned to look at the crowd before back at Puck.

"Of course,"

"You two could sing a duet!" Quinn exclaimed and Rachel paled.

"Um... I don't think that's a good idea Quinn," Rachel mumbled, her cheeks flushing red.

"I'm game Rachel; come on it will be fun." Puck smiled trying to get Rachel is a happier mood.

He knew it was going to be awkward but Rachel looked upset being around him… He was starting to think whether it was a good idea for him to have asked Rachel to come along as well.

"O-Okay," Rachel sighed sucking in a deep breath, "But I pick… I was thinking Barbra and Neil?" Rachel suggested and Puck nodded eagerly.

"Sounds awesome, two hot Jews singing a song by another pair of hot Jews; I like it." Puck replied and before he could think, Noah took Rachel's hand in his and pulled her up before dragging her to the sign-up sheet.

XXXXX

"Okay, so we have a request for a slower song so guys bring your ladies out for a dance." The organizer announced as the music began to play and Puck and Rachel took their places on the stage, everyone in the crowd praying they didn't butcher a classic.

_**You don't bring me flowers**__**  
**__**You don't sing me love songs**__**  
**__**You hardly talk to me anymore**__**  
**__**When I come through the door**__**  
**__**At the end of the day**__****_

_**I remember when**__**  
**__**You couldn't wait to love me**__**  
**__**Used to hate to leave me**__**  
**__**Now after lovin' me late at night**__**  
**__**When it's good for you, babe**__**  
**__**And you're feelin' alright**__**  
**__**Well you just roll over**__**  
**__**And turn out the light**__**  
**__**And you don't bring me flowers anymore**__****_

_**It used to be so natural**__**  
**__**To talk about forever**__**  
**__**But "used to be's" don't count anymore**__**  
**__**They just lay on the floor**__**  
**__**'Til we sweep them away**__****_

_**And baby, I remember**__**  
**__**All the things you taught me**__**  
**__**I learned how to laugh**__**  
**__**And I learned how to cry**__**  
**__**Well I learned how to love**__**  
**__**even learned how to lie**__**  
**__**So you'd think I could learn**____**  
**__**How to tell you goodbye**__**  
**__**You don't bring me flowers anymore**__****_

_**Well you'd think I could learn**____**  
**__**how to tell you 'goodbye'**__**  
**__**You don't say you need me**__**  
**__**You don't sing me love songs**__**  
**__**You don't bring me flowers anymore...**_

As the last note faded, Puck and Rachel couldn't look away from one another, nor could Puck stood himself from placing a gentle kiss on Rachel's lips.

"You're amazing Rach," Puck whispered and Rachel blushed.

"Noah…" Rachel whispered her heart pounding a million miles an hour.

Taking a step back, Rachel placed the microphone back on the stand and bolted off the stage and out of the club completely forgetting her handbag which had her car keys inside. Rushing to the car park, Rachel stomped her foot when she realized she'd have to see him again to be able to get home. Deciding to take a few minutes, Rachel sat on the ground and rested her head on the driver's side door and couldn't help the tears that slowly streamed down her face.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Rachel." Puck whispered, scaring Rachel.

"Noah you scared me!" Rachel scolded him and Puck sighed to himself before taking a seat next to her but not very close to her.

"I can't stop how I feel about you," Puck whispered and Rachel looked away from him, wiping her tears.

"Neither can I Noah… but it's wrong." Rachel replied quietly and Puck slid closer to her.

"Who gives a fuck what everyone else thinks. When we met you were just another girl and I was just another guy… not a student or teacher… I like you Rach and I've never felt like this before. I don't wanna throw it away because of some fucked up taboo." Puck whispered, slightly uncomfortable baring his heart out to her.

Turning to face Noah, Rachel bit her bottom lip,

"I've never even had a boyfriend Noah; I have no idea how to be a girlfriend." Rachel whispered slightly embarrassed and Puck cupped her face with his hands.

"I've never had a girlfriend Rachel; it will be a first for both of us." Puck admitted and Rachel smiled softly, leaning into his touch.

"Are you drunk?" Rachel asked quietly and Puck shook his head.

"Haven't had a drop, I wanted to give you no reason to doubt my feelings for you." Puck replied and leaned closer, "Be my girl Rach, we figure the rest out later but, but fuck just say yes." Puck whispered and Rachel couldn't pull her eyes away from his as she leaned forward and kissed him gently before pulling back and resting her forehead against his.

"Yes."

**A/N their together… REVIEWS :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay, major writers block; I am welcoming your ideas!**

Chapter 13

Rachel still couldn't really believe that she has a boyfriend, her first boyfriend, or that the said boyfriend was her teacher. Trying to block that part out, Rachel arrived to school on Monday with a spring in her step; she had spent most of the weekend at Noah and Finn's house with Quinn getting to know Noah. While Quinn and Finn went to BreadStixs for an actual date; Noah cooked Rachel dinner and even hired out Funny Girl for them to watch. He felt bad that he couldn't take her on 'real' dates but Rachel assured him that this was perfect and for the first time in Rachel's life, she didn't watch Funny Girl while it was instead opting to make out with her boyfriend on his couch like a normal teenager… even though their relationship was anything but normal. Smiling at Santana who was waiting for Rachel at her locker; Santana laughed loudly when she saw Rachel blush.

"So, you and Mr. Hottie fucked?" Santana asked crudely and Rachel's mouth opened.

"No we didn't Santana; I told you I wouldn't be doing that any time soon!" Rachel exclaimed before walking closely, making sure nobody (David) wasn't around to hear, "But he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"Get out? No…" Santana replied shocked and Rachel nodded biting her lip.

"Yes… I have a boyfriend San." Rachel smiled and Santana hugged her friend.

"I'm happy for you Rach… but if he hurts you, I'll kill him," Santana told her before whispered, "Teacher or not."

"I know and so does he, Quinn already beat you to the lecture." Rachel laughed, turning to open her locker and exchange the books she'll need for the day with the ones from Friday.

"Silly Rach, that man is getting the speech like three times. One from Q, then me and probably a really fucking weird one from Britt," Santana replied and Rachel groaned.

"Just go easy on him." Rachel laughed knowing Santana was anything but nice when it came to giving her infamous; **you hurt her you die** speeches.

XXXXX

During glee rehearsal that afternoon, Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of Noah. Her mind coming back to reality and away from Noah's bulging arm muscles, Rachel smiled at Brittany when the blonde told her it was her, Santana and Quinn's turn to sing the song that they should have been rehearsing this weekend. Knowing that Noah already knew she, Santana and Quinn hadn't practice, Rachel stood up and huddled her friends in quickly.

"Let's sing _**'Come see about me'**_ and perform the dance Brittany taught all of us a few weeks ago okay?" Rachel suggested and the girls nodded, neither having anything better to offer.

Walking over to the band, Rachel whispered the song title and the boys nodded and began to play.

**[Rachel (Santana and Quinn):]****  
****Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh oh oh...****  
****I've been crying' (Oh oh)****  
****Cause I'm lonely (For you)****  
****Smiles have all turned (To tears)****  
****But tears won't wash away the fears (Oh oh)******

**That you're never ever gonna return (Eh eh eh eh eh)****  
****To ease the fire that within me burns (Eh eh eh eh eh)******

**[Rachel (with Santana and Quinn):]****  
****It keeps me (Crying baby for you)****  
****Keeps me (Sighin' baby for you)******

**[Rachel (Santana and Quinn):]****  
****So won't you hurry?****  
****Come on boy, see about me (Come see about me)****  
****See about you baby (Come see about me)****  
****I've given up my friends just (For you)******

**[Rachel (with Santana and Quinn):]****  
****My friends are gone and you (Have too)******

**[Rachel (Santana and Quinn):]****  
****No peace shall I find (Oh oh)****  
****Until you come back And be mine (Oh oh)******

**No matter what you do or say (Eh eh eh eh eh)****  
****I'm gonna love you anyway (Eh eh eh eh eh)******

**[Rachel (with Santana and Quinn):]****  
****Keep on (Crying baby for you)****  
****I'm gonna keep (Sighin' baby for you)******

**[Rachel (Santana and Quinn):]****  
****So come on hurry****  
****Come on and see about me (Come see about me)****  
****See about you baby (Come see about me)******

**Sometime's up (Oh oh)****  
****Sometime's down (Down, Oh oh)****  
****My life's so uncertain (Oh oh)****  
****With you not around (Oh oh)****  
****From my arms you maybe out of reach (Eh eh eh eh eh)****  
****But my heart says you're here to keep (Eh eh eh eh eh)******

**[Rachel (with Santana and Quinn):]****  
****Keeps me (Crying baby for you)****  
****Keep on, keep on (Crying baby for you)******

**[Rachel (Santana and Quinn):]****  
****So won't you hurry****  
****Come on boy, see about me (Come see about me)****  
****See about you baby (Come see about me)****  
****You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)****  
****I love you only (Come see about me)******

**[Quinn (Santana and Rachel):]****  
****See about me (Come see about me)******

**[Rachel (Santana and Quinn):]****  
****See about your baby (Come see about me)******

**[Santana (Rachel and Quinn):]****  
****You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)******

**[Rachel (Santana and Quinn):]****  
****I love you only (Come see about me)****  
****Come see about me****  
****Oh**

"That was amazing girls." Puck complimented, his eyes looking at Rachel mostly, "There's no winner I just wanted to keep you on your toes for Sectionals." Puck told the group who mostly sighed. "We have a week to prepare and I want us to win, Nationals is in New York and I think we all deserve a break from Lima." Puck chuckled and everyone nodded, everyone determined to win considering none of them had been to New York before.

XXXXX

"What you're suggesting David is very serious." Miss. Walker replied seriously.

"I know that Rachel Berry and Mr. Puckerman have something going on, I just need evidence… and I need your help." David replied matter of factly and Miss. Walker shook her head.

"Puck may have issues, but he's a good guy. He wouldn't take advantage of a student like that." Natasha said seriously and David rolled his eyes.

"If I'm wrong I'm wrong, but as a teacher isn't it your job to like, protect the students?" David asked knowing Miss. Walker would have to agree.

He didn't give a flying fuck about Berry, all he wanted was for Rachel to be humiliated in the whole school like he had by Puck… even though nobody saw, but still, he couldn't have that going around. He knew Rachel would nearly die if everyone found out she was with a teacher and he had hated that girl since freshman year; he was going to get her once and for all… what made his plan even better if he'd be treated like a hero saving a poor girl from a monster of a teacher. Grinning to himself, David placed his serious expression back on his face and looked up at Miss. Walker with pleading eyes.

"Will you help me save Rachel?" David asked and nearly let out a laugh when Miss. Walker nodded.

**A/N ohhhhhh drama, REVIEWS :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing! So I have been asked to write a sequel to my story 'It wasn't meant to be this way' would that be something you'd be interested in reading?**

Chapter 14

Today was finally Sectionals and the glee kids were excited. Walking into the hosting school's auditorium the members of the New Directions made their way to one of the dressing rooms which would be used as their green room.

"Okay guys, we have been working our asses off and tonight we are going to show everyone what us McKinley folk are made off," Puck informed his students.

"Folk? Really Mr. Puckerman?" Kurt asked with a laugh and Puck shook his head with a smile.

"I want you guys to go out there and win!" Puck added as the students formed a little circle, placing their hands in the middle before lifting them up with a cheer.

As the rest of the students made their way to the stage, Rachel hung back and grabbed Noah's hand just before he was about to leave.

"I can't go out there without a good luck kiss," Rachel whispered, leaning up and pressed a gentle kiss to her boyfriend's lips.

"Kick some ass baby," Puck grinned, pecking her lips once more before watching Rachel sprint away trying to catch up with her friends.

XXXXX

After the flawless duet sung by Rachel and Quinn and the group number, it was time for Rachel to blow everyone away with her solo. As the rest of her team mates walked off the stage, Rachel made her way to the center as the spotlight beamed down on her… It was Rachel Berry's time to shine.

_**Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
a ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
to rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
it's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
to rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
my heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
to rain on my parade!**_

I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Arnstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
is gonna rain on my parade!

As the crowd rose to their feet, Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face as the whole room cheered for her. Taking a bow, Rachel walked off the stage as the curtain began to close and the next glee club began to set up for their performance. Accepting her team mates praises, Rachel locked eyes with Noah and blushed when he gave her a wink. Taking Santana's hand, Rachel was pulled to the audience to listen to the last glee club's performance though the whole time Rachel and Noah were exchanging little smiles.

XXXXX

It took the judges nearly 45 minutes for them to reach a decision. Standing in the middle of the stage, Rachel watched as Oral Intensity was named third place meaning that the winner would either be the New Directions or Gold Voices. Linking hands with Quinn and Brittany, Rachel bit onto her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly, bowing her head as she awaiting the results.

"And the winner of this year's Sectional Show Choir Competition is… the New Directions."

Letting out a happy scream, Rachel watched as Noah accepted the trophy and raised it above his head, his handsome face lighting up in front of everybody. Pulling pulled down onto Artie's lap, Rachel pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek and Artie wheeled them both closer to Mr. Puckerman who gladly handed the trophy to Rachel and Artie. Lifting it above their heads, Rachel beamed at the crowd, proud of the team for coming together and winning. Accepting the other team's congratulations, Rachel was pulled of Artie by Santana who picked up her best friend and spun her around the stage making the two girls burst into a fit of giggles. Finding Noah's eyes during the celebration, Rachel gave her secret boyfriend a blinding smile before walking over to him and giving him a quick hug knowing that nobody would think anything of it because they were celebrating.

"You won this baby, I'm so proud." Puck whispered into Rachel's ear before pulling back and accepting the hug that Blaine gave him.

With Noah's words echoing through her head, Rachel just shook her head subtly to herself. No she didn't win Sectionals, it was well and truly a group effort.

XXXXX

"Party at my house," Kurt declared proudly as soon as the bus pulled into the school's car park.

"I can't attend Kurt; I have to do something with my parents." Rachel lied making Kurt pout.

"Fine… but the next party I throw you are coming," Kurt informed her before telling the rest of the glee kids his address as they all walked off the bus.

Turning to face Noah, Rachel looked around and when she was satisfied that nobody was watching Rachel leaned a little closer to him.

"Are Quinn and I still coming over tonight?" Rachel asked softly and Puck nodded.

"Of course,"

XXXXX

As Finn and Quinn went into Finn's bedroom after dinner for some private time, Rachel walked over to the couch and sat on Noah's lap.

"Tonight was really fun. First winning Sectionals and now I get to spend my Saturday with you, what could be better?" Rachel whispered resting her forehead against Noah's.

"You guys kicked ass, there is no way we aren't going to win Nationals." Puck smirked pressing a gentle kiss to Rachel's lips.

"I-I have to tell you something," Rachel whispered seriously, not giving Noah a chance to speak, Rachel quickly continued, "David knows about us. H-He overheard us speaking and, he's been threatening me Noah." Rachel confided in her boyfriend.

"Are you fucking serious?" Puck asked darkly as he saw the fear in Rachel's eyes.

"Very… He said he's going to get us found out… we have to be careful Noah." Rachel warned and Puck nodded before throwing his head back.

"Why can't this be simple? I-It's not some fucked up thing, we actually care about one another, you know?" Puck sighed in frustration, "I'm going to sort this out baby, and he isn't going to get away with threatening a girl. Especially my girl," Puck added and Rachel sighed.

"I know Noah but, please be careful. I don't want you to get into any trouble." Rachel pleaded and Puck nodded and pressed a kiss against Rachel's lips.

"I promise."

**A/N like it, please review and remember would you be interested in the sequel? REVIEWS :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay, still powering through writers block!**

Chapter 15

Rachel walked down the hallway of McKinley feeling better than she had in a while. Having told Noah about David's threats, Rachel felt things would be okay because Noah was going to be keeping an eye out on David. Walking into her history class a few minutes earlier than the rest of the class, Rachel frowned when Miss. Walker practically bolted from her desk and walked over to Rachel with a serious expression on her face.

"Rachel I need to speak with you." Miss. Walker said, taking Rachel's hand and leading her to her seat, "I-I've been told some… news about you and Mr. Puckerman." Miss. Walker begins and Rachel pales before quickly placing a curious look on her face.

"What about Mr. Puckerman and I?" Rachel asked with innocence and Miss. Walker lets out a sigh as she tries to find the right words.

"I've been told that, you and Mr. Puckerman have become… involved in a way that a teacher and student relationship shouldn't be." Miss. Walker explained before continuing, "Is this true Rachel? You won't get into any trouble; I just want to help you." Miss. Walker told her sincerely and Rachel shook her head.

"Mr. Puckerman and I have a normal teacher/student relationship; he is nothing more than my glee club director." Rachel replies matter of factly and Miss. Walker gives Rachel a look.

"Are you sure?" Miss. Walker replies quietly.

"I'm positive; Mr. Puckerman has never acting inappropriately towards me ever." Rachel lied and Miss. Walker nodded slowly, seeming to have accepted her answer.

"If anything happens… you can talk to me okay?" Miss. Walker smiles softly and Rachel nods.

"I won't need to because Mr. Puckerman is professional, Miss. Walker; though thank you I guess for the offer." Rachel tells Miss. Walker just as a few of the other students walk into the classroom making Miss. Walker stand up and return to her desk.

XXXXX

"I don't think anything is going on between them." Miss. Walker told David during lunch.

"I know there is something, she's lying to you!" David exclaims and Miss. Walker shakes her head.

"No, Rachel is a good girl and she wouldn't lie, I'm sorry David but I think you've read into wrong. I'm not going to be a part of this anymore because a man's career is a stake." Miss. Walker tells David and he clenches his fists.

"You're making a big mistake." David threatens and Miss. Walker stands up straight.

"Are you threating me David?" Miss. Walker snapped and David growled.

"No," David muttered before turning on his heel and storming out of the classroom as Miss. Walker watched, wondering what had just happened.

XXXXX

Rachel walked into the choir room and smiled when she saw Noah, walking further into the choir room; Rachel sat down on the piano and let out a sigh.

"Miss. Walker spoke to me today," Rachel told her boyfriend and he nodded.

"Spoke to me too," Puck mumbled walking closer to his girlfriend, "Told me that David was making accusations about you and I. She also said that after speaking with you, she doesn't believe him and is actually a little worried about his behavior." Puck tells her.

"Worried?" Rachel asks softly and Puck sits down next to her on the piano bench.

"Nothing, just that she feels bad about listening to him when he was clearly lying… you are such a good actress baby." Puck whispers quietly and Rachel grins.

"It was hard and it made me realise that if people ever did find out, they'd see you as some sort of monster…" Rachel whispered sadly, "And that couldn't be further from the truth." Rachel added and Puck let out a sigh.

"Nobody is going to find out, your friends won't say anything and neither will Finn. We'll just be more careful around school which means we should probably stop talking about this." Puck tells her, standing up and walking over to the whiteboard and writing something's on the board.

"Right, Mr. Puckerman." Rachel laughs standing up and talking her normal seat in the choir room.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, reviews :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I own nothing! Did I mention how sorry I am for the random and totally late updates, because I am! Writers block and real life just keep getting in the way... to try and make it up to you all, here is just a smut/fluff filled chapter, enjoy! Also, I just wanted to say how proud I am and I think we all are of Cory Monteith for checking himself into rehab... if the rumours are true, we support you Cory.**

Chapter 16

Rachel and Puck had barely seen or spoken to one another in two weeks. Ever since Miss. Walker's conversation with Rachel, the couple have made sure to be more cautious which meant Puck and Rachel only ever spoke to one another when they absolutely had while at school add that with a few busy weekends and that means the two only ever really got a chance to speak via phone before they went to bed. Lying in her bed, smiling into the phone as Noah ranted on about his day, Rachel let out a little giggle when he said something random.

"What's so funny baby," Puck asked softly, a grin slipping onto his face.

"Nothing... everything, I just miss you and your Mario stories." Rachel whispered making Puck hum in agreement.

"Yeah, I miss seeing you... it sucks that we've been busy with stupid shit the past couple of weekends, fucking stupid that we have to hide everything now."

"Where we ever really not hiding?" Rachel asked quietly and Puck groaned.

"Guess not... We were too careless, but we aren't now that means something even if it fucking sucks." Puck admitted and Rachel sighed.

"At least we are still together and Miss. Walker has stopped asking me questions though I don't trust David as far as I could throw him, he's still someone we should keep an eye on." Rachel added.

"Yeah, I know it's just... fuck, I wanna kiss you and stuff like all the time." Puck muttered in frustration.

He hadn't had sex in two weeks and it was starting to affect him.

"What and stuff Noah?" Rachel asked in a soft purr making Puck moan on the other end of the phone.

"Baby, shit, you don't wanna know." Puck growled, feeling his cock stirring in his sweat pants.

"Maybe I do... it's been just as long for me too Noah... I-I need you." Rachel whispered before continuing, "And if phone sex is the only way I'm going to have you then it will have to do."

"Fuck," Puck moaned, palming his cock through his pants, "You sure baby? You really want me to make you cum just by using my voice."

"So much Noah," Rachel whispered as she started getting comfortable.

"Take off your nightie Rach," Puck whispered as he continued to roughly palm his cock through his pants, "I want you in nothing but your soaked panties baby."

"Noah," Rachel whimpered as she followed his instructions.

Placing the phone down beside her, Rachel slipped off her nightie before grabbing the phone and placing it back to her ear.

"Done," Rachel told him as she began to run her fingers along her body.

"You know what I'm doing Rachel?" Puck asked, continuing before she could respond, "I'm playing with my cock baby, wishing it was your tight, little pussy."

"N-Noah," Rachel whispered, slipping her hand into her panties, arching off the bed when her fingers came into contact with her clit.

"You gonna fuck yourself with your fingers, pretending they are my cock?" Puck asked while he continued to pump his cock with his spare hand, his eyes closing when he rubbed his thumb around his leaking head.

"Mhmm, Noah... it's not enough, they aren't... good they aren't enough." Rachel moaned rolling her hips in time with Puck's breathing.

Sliding two fingers into her pussy, Rachel let out a moan before curling her fingers up, desperately trying to find her g-spot.

"Fuck I miss your pussy baby, the way it feels wrapped around my cock, how it tastes, how fucking amazing you feel when you cum hard around my cock. You like that don't you? You like making me cum, just as much as I love making you see your beloved gold stars." Puck panted out, as his thighs began to clench, "I want you Rachel, I-I fuck..." Puck groaned, moaning quietly into the mouth piece of his phone as he came hard, his cum spurting up and landing on his stomach.

Hearing Noah cumming on the other end of the line was all Rachel needed, arching into her hand, Rachel increased the pressure and movements on her g-spot as she came hard, chanting Noah's name in a broken whisper. Hearing each their deep breathing, Puck sucked in a breath,

"Taste yourself baby," Puck whispered, groaning when he heard Rachel sucking on her fingers, "You taste so good," Puck mumbled and Rachel hummed in agreement making Puck laugh softly, "Fuck I love you."

"Noah..." Rachel whispered, sitting up straight on her bed, "Y-You love me?" Rachel asked quietly, her heart pounding praying it wasn't just post-orgasm bullshit.

Letting out a quietly sigh, Puck nodded before remembering they were on the phone,

"Wasn't how I planned on telling you but yeah... fuck Rachel I love you."

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel smiled broadly as she closed her eyes feeling like she was about to cry with happiness.

"I-I love you too Noah... so much," Rachel whispered.

"Well that's good then..." Puck replied making Rachel laugh softly, "How about you come over this weekend, I'll make dinner and we can watch a movie before I show you how much I love you." Puck said softly and Rachel nodded her head,

"I'd love that Noah."

**A/N I hope you liked it, reviews please :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 17

Rachel felt like she was floating on cloud nine after Noah told her he loved her. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face and she was beyond excited for the little date she and Noah were going to have at his house this weekend. Only being able to offer one another shy and secret smiles as they passed each other down the hallway, Rachel and Puck were more then ready to spend some quality time together... alone. Getting her alibi sorted out, Rachel told her daddies she was spending the weekend with Santana which the brought instantly. Going over to Santana's house straight after school on Friday, the excited diva waited until 8pm which was the time she and Noah agreed that she would arrive at his house; Rachel laughed softly to herself when she saw Santana playfully roll her eyes.

"Will you calm the fuck down?" Santana told Rachel, "My parents are going to wonder why you are so excited to stay at Fabray's for the night." Santana added, because her parents only thought Rachel was staying a couple of hours.

"I'm sorry but I am so excited, I rarely spend time with him... I miss him so much!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You just wanna fuck him, your panties have been dripping since he told you he loved you." Santana laughed making Rachel blush which in turn made Santana's laugh harder.

"Why must you be so crude?" Rachel asked as she got herself into a more comfortable spot on Santana's bed, "It's romantic and sweet... You can't blame me for wanting to _**be**_ with him that way again."

"Oh I don't blame you Berry, when I told Brittany I loved her, we had sex for like 24 hours straight. It was fucking amazing," Santana replied, her eyes glazing over as she remembered the hot and steamy weekend with the love of her life, "But you just need to calm down, don't look so needy." She added once she finally re-found her words.

"But... but I can't, he's so sexy San." Rachel said as a small, dreamy smile graced her face.

Rolling her eyes, Santana stood up and walked into her walk in closet. Walking towards the back, Santana flipped through a few dresses before letting out a triumphant 'aha'.

"You my friend, are wearing this over there." Santana told Rachel as she walked out with a dress that Rachel knew her best friend absolutely adored.

"Y-Your white Amen dress? San are you serious?" Rachel asked as her mouth dropped slightly open from shock.

"I want Puckerman to cum in his pants, you are going to look sexy as hell in this, try it on." Santana told Rachel, handing her best friend the dress and laughed when Rachel practically flew to the bathroom attached to Santana's bedroom to go and change.

A few moments later, Rachel walked back out, blushing when Santana let out a wolf whistle.

"Told you you'd look sexy." Santana smirked, standing up before quickly adjusting the straps, "Your tits look huge!" Santana couldn't help but point out, squeezing them as she made a honking sound much to the displeasure of Rachel.

"San," Rachel warned, though Rachel couldn't keep a straight face when she realise what Santana had just done.

Bursting into laughter, the two girls looked at one another as another fit of giggles escaped their mouths.

"I'm sorry but I had to... come on let me do your hair and make-up as a way to say sorry for grabbing your tits." Santana laughed, smiling when Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

XXXXX

Santana and Rachel pulled outside of Puck and Finn's house a few minutes passed 8 o'clock. Hugging her best friend, Rachel grabbed her overnight back before hopping out of the car offering Santana a quick wave at the Latina pulled away from the curb. Rushing away from the departing car and towards the house, Rachel knocked on the front door and was quickly ushered in by Noah.

"Holy fuck baby," Puck mumbled, closing the front door before pulling Rachel into his arms, "You look so sexy." Puck whispered, claiming her lips in a searing kiss that made Rachel's knees wobble.

"Santana let me borrow her dress," Rachel whispered against her boyfriend's lips when they finally pulled away for air, a shy smile on her face.

"Baby you could be wearing a brown paper bag and I'd still think you were the sexiest woman alive." Puck told her making Rachel claim his lips.

Picking her up into his arms, Rachel wrapped her legs around Noah's waist as he walked them down to his bedroom. Placing her gently onto his bed, Rachel laughed when Noah started taking her dress off as soon as he had closed the bedroom door.

"I-I knew it wouldn't stay on long," Rachel whispered, moaning when Puck's mouth engulfed her now exposed left nipple.

Humming against her breast, Puck began to nip and suck at her nipple while his hand played with her other breast. His cock hardening at the sounds Rachel was making, he couldn't help but thrust into her making Rachel moan loudly.

"Noah I need you inside of me... now," Rachel whispered, not needing any sort of foreplay... she was ready and she could tell by the large erection Noah was sporting that he was ready too.

Pulling away from his girlfriend, Puck stripped his clothes off until he was naked before moving back to hover on top of Rachel once more. Slipping her panties off while Rachel watched Noah slip on the condom, Rachel parted her legs, her eyes closing when Noah began to run his cock up and down her wet pussy.

"God Noah, please now." Rachel demanded.

Never wanting to leave Rachel hanging, Puck claimed her lips in a heated kiss as he slowly slid inside of Rachel, biting at her bottom lip to keep himself from cumming after a few thrusts. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rachel rolled her hips letting out a moan when Puck finally began to thrust in and out of her tight pussy at a reasonably quick pace.

"Gonna be quick baby, p-promise I'll make it up to you." Puck muttered feeling his orgasm already approaching.

"So close," Rachel whispered cupping and pinching her nipples as her eyes rolled back into her head at the dirty words Puck was whispering in her ear.

Moving his hand down her body, Puck began to rub at her clit in harsh, fast circles grunting loudly when he felt Rachel's pussy clench around his cock.

"N-Noah!" Rachel chanted as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, her thighs clenching together around Noah's waist as Puck began to pound into her now chasing after his own release.

A few more thrusts, Puck was cumming, emptying himself into the condom with Rachel's name on his lips. Pressing a few kisses to any place he could reach, Puck gently pulled out of his girlfriend before collapsing down next to her in a sweaty mess.

"Fuck I love you." Puck panted as he tried to catch his breath, tying the condom up the condom and throwing it somewhere onto the ground.

"I love you too Noah... though what about dinner?" Rachel laughed, moving so she was now resting her head on his chest.

"We'll order pizza later... sleep for now." Puck whispered as his eyes began to close though now before he wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend.

**A/N Like it? Reviews please :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I own nothing! So I will be wrapping this story up shortly, it's either going to go to chapter 20 or 25. Hope you enjoy this one, please review!**

Chapter 18

Rachel still felt like she was floating on air after her weekend with Noah. The couple had barely left his bed and Rachel had enjoyed every second of it. Walking into the choir room a few minutes early, Rachel blushed when Noah offered her a wink before taking her seat in the front row. They weren't alone long before the other members of the club started walking into the room, all talking to one another about their days and how excited they were for Regionals which was next weekend. With the set list having already been sorted a few weeks ago, the New Direction were just in the final stages of rehearsing. Everybody knew their lines and all their dance moves they now just had to make sure they kept everything tight and tidy for their actual performance. Clapping his hands, Puck got the attention of the club within seconds.

"Okay guys, so Regionals is _this_ weekend and I've gotta say I think we have a really good shot of going to Nationals this year," Puck smiled making his student cheer, "Now we have _**Some Nights**_ as our group number which we will finish with followed by Blaine and Kurt singing _**Come What May**_ as our duet and Rachel starting us off with _**My Man**_ for the solo. Our set list is solid guys and different, people are going to remember us." Puck told them confidently.

"I think we have this is the bag Mr. Puckerman," Rachel beamed making Puck's cock twitch in his pants, "We've been practicing out butts off, we are going to win this!" Rachel added with a yell making her friends clap in excitement.

XXXXX

As the New Directions sat in the audience at Regionals, they all couldn't stop their mouths for widening as they watched Vocal Adrenaline's performance.

"They are amazing," Tina whispered.

"So good," Kurt added as he linked his hand with his boyfriend's.

"W-We can't do this," Santana muttered which earned the Latina a death stare from Rachel.

"With attitude no... green room in five minutes," Rachel told her friends before standing up and storming backstage as she tried to block out the sound and visions of their oppositions amazing routine.

XXXXX

"We are fucked," Santana declared, wincing as Rachel slapped her upside the back of the head.

"Language, and no we are not. We are amazing, VA look like a machine, they work like a machine. They lack emotions and everything looks rehearsed. Our performance comes from our heart, our soul... and that is something they could never offer the audience. That is how we are going to win," Puck reassured his students, Rachel and Mercedes nodding their heads quickly showing their agreement with what Puck was saying.

"Mr Puckerman is right, they have nothing on us," Mercedes grinned proudly, "We've been practicing for weeks and our numbers flawless, we've got this." Mercedes added matter of factly.

"And if Mercedes and I can agree on something, you know it has to be true." Rachel laughed making Quinn giggle.

"Okay... so we've got this," Quinn repeated, "Tonight is our night."

XXXXX

_**Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off**_

**_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_**  
**_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_**  
**_Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)_**  
**_Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)_**  
**_Most nights I don't know anymore..._**  
**_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_**  
**_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_**

**_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_**  
**_Why don't we break the rules already?_**  
**_I was never one to believe the hype_**  
**_Save that for the black and white_**  
**_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,_**  
**_But here they come again to jack my style_**

**_That's alright (that's alright)_**  
**_I found a martyr in my bed tonight_**  
**_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_**  
**_Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm..._**

**_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_**  
**_'Cause I could use some friends for a change._**  
**_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_**  
**_Some nights I always win, I always win..._**

**_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_**  
**_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_**  
**_Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)_**  
**_Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)_**  
**_Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)_**

**_So this is it. I sold my soul for this?_**  
**_Washed my hands of that for this?_**  
**_I miss my mom and dad for this?_**

**_(Come on)_**

**_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_**  
**_When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on._**  
**_Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!_**

**_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_**  
**_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_**  
**_This one is not for the folks at home;_**  
**_Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_**  
**_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_**

**_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"_**  
**_When I look into my nephew's eyes..._**  
**_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._**  
**_Some terrible nights... ah..._**

**_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_**  
**_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_**

**_The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_**  
**_I called you up but we'd both agree_**

**_It's for the best you didn't listen_**  
**_It's for the best we get our distance... Oh..._**  
**_It's for the best you didn't listen_**  
**_It's for the best we get our distance... Oh..._**

XXXXX

After an hour of the judges casting their vote, it came down to Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions. Standing side by side, coach by coach, the two groups sucked in their breaths and closed their eyes as they awaiting the results.

"And the winner of this years Regionals competition is... The New Directions."

Bottom lip trembling, Rachel through herself into Santana's arms, laughing when her best friend began to spin her around. Jumping up and down on her feet once she was safely back on the ground, Rachel ran over to Noah who was holding the trophy proudly above his head. Hugging her boyfriend, Rachel beamed out to the crowd, watching as everybody cheered for them. They were going to Nationals in New York... Rachel Berry was New York bound.

**A/N So should anybody find out about their relationship or should David just be looked at as the trouble making student? REVIEWS :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy the update!**

Chapter 19

The New Directions were still floating on cloud nine after their Regionals win from just a few days ago. Bouncing into the choir room, Rachel sat next in the middle of Santana and Quinn offering her friends a huge smile.

"Can you believe that in just one month we'll be going to New York to compete at Nationals?" Rachel beamed, bouncing up and down with excitement in her seat.

"Rach, of course we know. Besides from the fact that we were there... sitting next to you when Puckerman told us where Nationals was this years, you haven't stopped talking about it," Santana replied, a smirk on her face.

"It's rather cute," Quinn added with a giggle making Rachel blush.

"Shh... It's just... it's New York guys! New York!" Rachel beamed, clapping her hands.

As Puck walked into the choir room, he couldn't help but smile when he saw Blaine stand up and take Rachel's hand spinning her around the room. Rolling his eyes playfully as they broke into song, he wasn't surprised when the entire glee club began to sing and dance randomly around the room. Taking a seat, Puck just watched as the students, and girlfriend, who had made his time in Lima amazing, sing their hearts out.

_**[Blaine:]  
I don't like cities  
But I like New York**_

[Rachel:]  
The famous places to visit are so many

[Blaine:]  
Other places make me feel like a dork

[Rachel:]  
I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any

[Artie:]  
Los Angeles is for people who sleep

[Mercedes:]  
Got to see the whole town  
Right from Yonkers on down to the Bay

[Artie:]  
Paris and London  
Oh baby you can keep

[Santana:]  
Baby you can keep

[Mercedes:]  
Baby you can keep

[Rachel and New Directions:]  
Other cities always make me mad  
Other places always make me sad  
No other city ever made me glad  
Except New York, New York  
It's the old New York!  
I love New York (New York, New York)  
I love New York (New York, New York)

[Blaine:]  
If you don't like my attitude  
Then you can get lost

[Santana with girls:]  
Manhattan women

[Santana:]  
Are dressed in silk and satin

[Blaine with Artie:]  
Just go to Texas

[Blaine:]  
Isn't that where they golf

[Santana with girls:]  
There's just one thing that's

[Santana:]  
Important in Manhattan

[Artie:]  
New York is not for little wussies who scream (AAA!)

[Mercedes:]  
Pick up a date  
Maybe seven  
Or eight

[Artie:]  
Paris and London  
Oh baby you can keep

[Santana and Mercedes:]  
Baby you can keep

[New Directions:]  
Baby you can keep!

[Rachel and New Directions:]  
Other cities always make me mad ([Mercedes:] Make me mad)  
Other places always make me sad ([Mercedes:] Make me sad)  
No other city ever made me glad  
Except New York, New York  
It's the old New York!  
I love New York (New York, New York)  
I love New York (New York, New York)

[Brittany (with the girls):]  
We've sailed the seas  
And we've been the world over  
Made the Mandalay  
We've seen the Sphinx  
And we've seen the Cliffs of Dover  
And we can safely say

[Rachel:]  
New York!

[Rachel and New Directions:]  
Other cities always make me mad ([Mercedes:] Ooow!)  
Other places always make me sad ([Mercedes:] New York!)  
No other city ever made me glad  
Except New York, New York  
It's the old New York!  
I love New York (New York, New York)  
I love New York ([Mercedes:] New York, New York)  
(New York, New York)  
I love New York (New York, New York)  
[Mercedes:] New York, New York

[Blaine and Rachel:]  
New York, New York!

"So you guys are just a little excited for New York?" Puck chuckled taking a step back at the way the glee club screamed in response... his girlfriend yelling the loudest. "Just a bit..." Puck grinned before clapping his hands and telling everybody to retake their seats. "Listen guys, we have a lot of work to do. This isn't Regionals or Sectionals... this is the best of the best and to beat the best of the best we need to be even better then we were at Regionals." Puck explained.

"Duh..." Mercedes mumbled, rolling her eyes when Rachel death stared her.

"And we need to work better as a team... which means no more of that," Puck added, waving his hand from Rachel and Mercedes and back again, "No bitchy comments, no name calling or putting each other down. We are a team and to win Nationals we need to start acting like it."

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel nodded her head,

"I agree with Mr. Puckerman... Mercedes, you and I have amazing voices... granted mine is _stronger_," Rachel couldn't help but slip in, sighing when Puck gave her a disappointed look, "Okay... we _both_ have strong voices, I say for Nationals we sing a duet together."

"_**Take me or leave me**_?" Mercedes suggested with a small smile, happy that Rachel had offered out some sort of olive branch between the girls.

"RENT is amazing and that song is flawless, I think we could do it great justice." Rachel agreed, laughing as Mercedes stood up and hugged the tiny diva tightly.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Puck smiled, turning on his heel to write the song title on the whiteboard, "I think we should sing _**Paradise by the Dashboard Light**_ as our group song; we can split it up so everybody gets to showcase their voices," Puck added, adding it to the whiteboard when the students nodded in agreement.

"And our solo? Or should we say Rachel's solo." Kurt sneered from the back row.

Shaking her head, Rachel looked over at Santana with a small smile on her face,

"Santana has been practicing her singing lately... her voice is amazing. I think the solo for Nationals should go to San," Rachel told the room proudly.

"Me?" Santana asked, unnatural shy.

"Yes you, I know you can do this San," Rachel replied softly, interlacing her hands with her best friend.

"I agree, Santana what song would you like to sing?" Puck asked nodding his head when Santana told him she wanted to sing _**Back to Black**_. "Our order for Nationals will be as follow, Santana opening with her solo, followed by the group number then closing with the duet. We have a really good shot at winning this but we need to practice, so get moving!" Puck told the kids, a smile creeping onto his face as everybody jumped up to do as they were told.

Frowning, Puck glanced over at Rachel and for the first time in a long time, he actually felt guilty about their relationship...

**A/N Reviews please :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 20

Puck couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing something wrong, that he was stopping Rachel from enjoying her high school experience. For the first time he and Rachel had started their relationship, Puck felt guilty. He felt like he was actually a bad guy for sleeping with her, for dating her, being with her. So, instead of talking to her about it like he knew he should, Puck began to distance himself from his girlfriend and even though he knew it was breaking her heart; he couldn't bring himself to actually go near her but Rachel? Yeah she was having none of it.

XXXXX

"Why are you ignoring me Noah?" Rachel demanded as she stormed into his office a frown on her beautiful face.

"I'm not," Puck replied, knowing it was a lie but he didn't know what else to say.

"Yes you are!" Rachel exclaimed walking closer to him before taking a seat on the chair opposite to his, "Explain," Rachel added, making herself comfortable as she let Noah know she wasn't going anywhere.

Sighing, Puck ran his hand over his face,

"I'm not meaning to ignore you baby," Puck whispered, "I just... it hit me when we were all in the choir room planning the set list for Nationals... You're a teenager Rach and, fuck baby... I feel like I'm taking your high school experience away from you," Puck told her softly.

Frowning, Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"You're not Noah," Rachel replied honestly. She loved him, so much, more then she ever thought she could love somebody. She was glad she met him, glad that he was her first love; he meant the world to her.

"You can't tell people about me, you can't date, you're dads don't get the chance to try and intimidate me because they just think I'm your teacher." Puck explained.

"That's... That doesn't matter to me. You are so amazing Noah, I love you and I don't care about dating other boys or caring if nobody but my friends and Finn know about us. All I want is you. Our dates that you create are so special to me, I never thought any guy would turn his backyard into a drive through movie because we couldn't actually go to one. I never thought any guy would learn how to cook my favorite meals because we couldn't go out to an actual restaurant and you know what? That is so much better then the 'real' thing because I'm with you and you took time out of your life to create something when other guys just take their girlfriend's to a place where all the hard work has already been done." Rachel told him, standing up and walking around his desk.

Taking a seat on his lap, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a tender, loving kiss to his lips.

"You are so much better then any other guy I know because you are a man and you love me and you treat me like a Princess Noah. Everything will work out because you and I? We are meant to be together, I've never been happier and I never see myself being as happy with somebody else then I am with you." Rachel admitted, resting her forehead against his.

Running his fingers up and down her back, Puck pressed a kiss to his lips,

"I love you Rachel. I-I guess, I never thought I'd meet my future wife in high school," Puck whispered, barely audible but Rachel heard it and it made her heart beat faster. "No other girl compares to you baby, I don't think of anyone else but you. I don't want anybody else but you," Puck added, smiling softly when Rachel claimed his lips.

"So do you see Noah? Do you see that, just because it isn't the norm and some people may not understand... it doesn't make our love any less real, any less honest." Rachel asked, cupping her face with her hands.

"I see baby," Puck replied, kissing her lips a few more times. "I'm sorry for... being a dick earlier," Puck added and Rachel shrugged.

"It's okay, just as long as you know that we are endgame Noah," Rachel smiled; giggling when he pressed a few kisses to her neck.

"Fuck yeah we are,"

**A/N short chapter but I wanted to upload something for you guys! Nationals next chapter and their adventures in New York! REVIEWS :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I own nothing! New York/Nationals baby!**

Chapter 21

Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She, Rachel Barbra Berry, was finally in New York City the place she was meant to be her entire life. Smiling brightly as she looked around Time Square, Rachel grinned at Santana as the beautiful Latina hugged Rachel from behind.

"You're here bitch," Santana laughed in her friend's ear before spinning Rachel around, "We are here!"

"I'm so excited!" Rachel exclaimed when her friend finally placed her back on her feet, "We are in New York for four whole days and it feel amazing," Rachel laughed as she jumped up and down on the spot.

"Where's Puckerman?" Santana asked knowing the two were alone... well as alone as you could be in Time Square which wasn't alone at all; though none of the glee members were around.

"At the hotel still, I was allowed to leave and apparently you snuck out," Rachel giggled before biting her bottom lip as she took in the sights and smells of the city.

"Yeah, no actually I didn't... Puckerman let us go early. He knew we all knew the rules, no sex, no drugs, blah, blah, fucking blah so we are all out doing our own shit. Britt and Quinn are going shopping and since I knew you wouldn't want to do that and neither do I, I'd come and find you." Santana explained.

"Well yes, why would we shop when we have a whole city to explore?" Rachel asked with a confused expression on her face. "We should go to a Broadway show tonight!" Rachel added and Santana's eyes widened.

"I love you Rach but fuck no. I was thinking we go to the Statue Of Liberty?" Santana suggested instead.

With a pout, Rachel agreed but made it her mission to take Santana to a Broadway show before they left New York.

XXXXX

The glee club and Puck had been in New York for a whole day and Rachel felt on top of the world. With Nationals on Sunday, Rachel spent her Friday running around the city with Santana and the whole of Saturday rehearsing with the glee club. Now as she lays restless in her bed Saturday night and Santana snoring in the opposite bed in deep sleep, Rachel pulled out her phone and called the one person she wanted to be with.

"I can't sleep," Rachel whispered into the phone as soon as her boyfriend picked up.

"Neither could I," Puck lied not wanting Rachel to feel bad for waking him up, "Why can't you sleep baby?" Puck asked softly.

"I'm too excited. With Nationals and our time in New York... I guess it's reminding me of the future I hope to have and it's making me restless," Rachel admitted.

"One day you and I will be here so just chill out and enjoy your time in Lima before it's gone," Puck joked but Rachel's heart skipped a beat.

"You see us moving here together?" Rachel asked softly and Puck hummed in response.

"Fuck yes baby, I love you. Don't you remember what we talked about last week? I know you are the girl I'm gonna marry so why would I stay in Lima while you are making New York your bitch once you graduate?" Puck asked like she was a complete idiot.

"I suppose... still it's very nice to know that my boyfriend will be coming with me," Rachel whispered with a giggle.

"Oh fuck no you better not be having phone sex with me right next to you!" Santana yelled before chucking her pillow at her best friend.

Letting out a loud laugh, Rachel threw the pillow back before giggling into the mouth piece.

"I better go... Love you,"

"Love you too baby," Puck chuckled before hanging up and rolled over to try and get back to sleep.

XXXXX

As Rachel and Mercedes came off the stage after singing their duet of _**Take me or leave me**_, Rachel stood in the wings with a proud smile on her face as she watched Santana amaze the crowd with her solo of _**Back to Black**_.

"She's amazing," Brittany smiled at Rachel as she watched her girlfriend singing.

"Yeah she is," Rachel agreed easily, her eyes never leaving Santana's.

"Thank you for giving this to her," Brittany added softly and Rachel shook her head.

"I didn't give her this, she got it herself," Rachel corrected clapping along with the rest of the club as Santana finished.

As the New Directions made their way back to the stage for the group number, Rachel stayed back just like the dance routine called for and smiled when Noah gave her cheek a quick kiss.

"You are doing so well baby," Puck whispered just as the New Directions began to sing.

"Thank you... love you," Rachel whispered as she locked eyes with the man she loved.

"Love you too baby," Puck replied, kissing her lips quickly just as Rachel's cue arrived which she hit perfectly.

_**[Rachel:]  
([Mercedes:] Night) Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife**_

[Blaine:]  
Let me sleep on it ([New Directions:] Sleep on it)  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it ([New Directions:] Sleep on it)  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning

[Rachel:]  
I gotta know right now!  
Do you love me ([New Directions:] Do you, do you love me)  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me ([New Directions:] Do you, do you need me)  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life  
([New Directions:] Do you never leave me)  
Will you take me away ([New Directions:] Do you, do you)  
And will you make me your wife  
[With New Directions:] Do you love me  
And will you love me forever

[Blaine with New Directions Boys:]  
Let me sleep on it

[Rachel with New Directions Girls:]  
Will you love me forever

[Blaine with New Directions Boys:]  
Let me sleep on it

[Rachel with New Directions Girls:]  
Will you love me forever

[Blaine:]  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god  
And on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore I would love you to the end of time

[Blaine with Rachel and New Directions:]  
So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow

[Blaine:]  
But God only knows what I can do right now

[Blaine with New Directions:]  
I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do ([Mercedes:] All that I can do!)  
Prayin' for the end of time  
So I can end my time with you! ([Mercedes:] You! Yeah!)

[Blaine with New Directions (Rachel):]  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)

[Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions:]  
Felt so right!  
Felt so good!  
Paradise!

As Puck raised the winning National trophy above his head, he had never been prouder of his girlfriend or his glee club. They were champions.

**A/N So I'm thinking one more chapter and then this will be over BUT I do want to announce that I will be writing a sequel set Rachel's freshman year at NYADA. I have a few ideas and I'm very excited about it but would it be something you'd like to read? Review and let me know!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I own nothing! So this is the epilogue before the sequel and this chapter is set at the end of Rachel's senior year!**

Chapter 22

Rachel smiled as she watched Noah from her seat on the stage as she listened to Principal Figgins go on about something she really didn't care about. She couldn't believe she was graduating high school, she still hadn't wrapped her head around the fact that she and Noah were moving in together when they went to New York in just a month, she couldn't believe that she had been accepted into NYADA or the fact that Santana and Quinn were both attending NYU which was only a ten minute cab drive from her and Noah's apartment. She was still sad that Brittany was repeating but she knew that the blonde girl had the potential to be better then she had been and that she was going to work her butt off in her repeat senior year. If she was honest with herself, she had expected all of those things to happen... the one thing she didn't expect was to find out Noah had been offered a job as a music teacher at NYADA. When she found out she was happy and mad, mad at the fact that she would have to pretend he wasn't her boyfriend yet again but happy that she was able to see him everyday. Being snapped from her thoughts, Rachel smiled at Noah and her daddies (who know knew about their relationship after a very awkward dinner conversation seven months ago) as her name was called by Principal Figgins. Standing up, Rachel winked at Santana who was standing behind her before she made her way to collect her certificate. Biting her bottom lip proudly, Rachel gave Figgins a quick hug before giggling as she reclaimed her seat. Watching her best friend's receive their certificates and along with the rest of the class, Rachel stood up and cheered when Figgins presented the class of 2012. She was a high school graduate.

**A/N short I know, but I was stuck and this wraps it up kind of. More will be explained in the first chapter of the sequel! **


End file.
